


Can't complain about much these days (I believe we'll be okay)

by NekoAliceYamiYaoi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Falling In Love, I'll tag as I write, M/M, No superheroes, Teacher-Student Relationship, hawksilver trash, kind of slow development, sorry if there are typos, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 33,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3965491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAliceYamiYaoi/pseuds/NekoAliceYamiYaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thought his last year of college would be like the last three; hanging out with his friends, studying, doing homework and essays, ignoring Stark's stupid remarks, and trying to survive Algebra. In other words, normal. But he didn't imagined having for a roommate the hyperactive, fast, cute yet smug sokovian Pietro Maximoff. Nor he imagined he would start falling slowly for him.</p>
<p>You might say he didn't see that coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Yes! Finally I had the guts to write and post this! It's been driving me crazy. I wanted to write an Avengers AU College fic since I don't know when, and now that I have another great pairing *coffcoffhawksilvercoff* I made up my mind and decided to go for it.
> 
> For the ones who read my other fic "Blow Me (One Last Kiss)" it WILL have a third chapter, but I need time, ok? So don't worry too much.  
> Well, without much things to say, I'll let you read and -I hope- enjoy~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so nervous! This is going to be my first (and I hope not my last) multichapter avengers fic! So excited! And I'm happy to share it with you guys~
> 
> Okay, so first thing first:  
> I got the inspiration to do this story after reading this fantastic story: "Where do people like us float?" by ladyclockworkpastels. Go and read it, you'll love it. I felt so inspired I may have used some words like author, you may notice. That's why I put the link to the original work on some phrases.
> 
> Well, without much else to say, I'll let you continue.

Another year at S.H.I.E.L.D college. The sun now was warm compared to the one on summer vacations. The fresh air moving the trees and softly caressing your skin felt nice, almost relaxing. Being the first day, almost everyone was walking towards their dorms with boxes, suitcases and bags. Some others were over the grass, talking with old friends with their stuff beside them.

Clint was walking towards his dorm. He and the gang had decided to meet on the courtyard after leaving their stuff over their dorms. No big deal. Clint didn't wanted to be pacing around the college with his stuff. He stopped at the dorm entrance, admiring the view. He must admit it, he always liked the structure. He took a deep breath and continued, entering through the doors and towards the stairs. Some guys were trying to pull up a sofa through the stairs. He remembered when Stark made his assistants put everything over his room as he flirt- talked with Steve.

Talking about the devil, he doesn't see Steve or Stark near. Maybe they already leave. He shook his head. _Nah_ , knowing Stark he might be driving Banner crazy with some story. And Steve might be putting all his stuff in order, just like he liked it. Clint nodded every time someone called for him, being polite obviously. Still making his way to his room he sees some students entering their bedrooms, saying hi to their roommates. Maybe they are already friends or they are being nice. Clint shrugged it off and continued his walking. His same, old room was near, he could see it; E4 it said on the door. Classy as always. Trying to open the door with one hand grabbing his suitcase and the other holding a box; it was like freakin' juggling. But nothing that Clint couldn't handle. It wasn't his first time. He smoothly put the box over his shoulder, letting go of the suitcase for a moment and went to open the door.

"Please be empty, please be empty, please be empty."

[The first thing Clint notices when he opens the door of the room is that it still has the same stuff inside: the two beds with the same white sheets -courtesy of the uni-, the bookshelf over the corner empty, and two good-size desks.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3919828) He let out a small _'yay'_ as he looked at the empty, clean bed, and sigh in relief. _Yes! Another year of not having a roommate._ Peace and quiet. That's how he liked it. He puts his suitcase next to the bed and lowers the box on his hands. He sat on the bed and then lay down, putting his arms behind his head as a pillow. He still had time; the gang could wait for a few minutes. A smile appears over his face as he closed his eyes. Another year with his friends, that's another thing he liked. Everything was nice and quiet, and nothing would change that.

Until he hears it. A small thud. Then someone saying something in another language, it sounded like they cursed.

Clint frowns and looks at the door. _That's weird._ _He thought they had said to meet over the courtyard._ He stands up from bed and walks to the door, opening and revealing a box in front of his face. Two hands are holding onto it, covering the person's face.

"Uh, thanks." the other person says with an accent.

"No problem. Here, let me," Clint grabs the other side of the box and when he grabs it and pulls it aside he sees a tall, slim, stunning blue eyed and white haired guy standing in front of him.

"Thanks again." and the guy enters the room, looking around it- _wait, what?_ Clint turns to enter the room and puts the box over the desk, stretching his muscles as he talks, "Umm, who are you?"

The guy looks at him and smiles, "Oh, I'm Pietro. Maximoff."

"Clint. Barton." the blonde still doesn't know why this guy is standing in the middle of his room, looking around casually.

The boy must have seen his face 'cus he let out an 'oh' and smiled, "I'm your new roommate."

"I'm sorry, my _what_?"

"Roommate? [The sophomore and freshman dorms are full](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3919828), so Principal Fury assigned me here, with you."

 _Fury, of course. No. This was Coulson's idea. God.._. He shook his head and nodded, trying to be patient with this... kid.

"Okay."

"Great!" one moment he is beside Clint, the other, he's standing next to his bed, suitcase on the bed opening it, letting all the stuff fall out of it. He started humming a song as he took out his stuff, and that was Clint's cue to leave. He said 'I'm gonna go for a walk, don't burn the room' and the smug bastard answered him 'yes, dad'.

_Get out of there, Barton, before you put an arrow in him._

 

* * *

 

At the big courtyard, sitting on one of the empty tables are Natasha and Bruce, eating while waiting for their friends. She had a hamburger on her hands and bottle of water next to her cell phone. Bruce, on the other hand, had several notebooks in front of him, reading along the words with a coffee on his hand. They had said 'go to your room, settle your things and go to the courtyard so we can eat together'. That was almost half hour ago. Only she and Bruce had arrived, so they decided to start eating already. No big deal.

As she took a sip from her water, the Russian asked "Why'd you have those? Classes start tomorrow, you'll have plenty of time to get immersed into homework."

He lowered his coffee, "I just want to review some notes. You know, to be prepared for tomorrow." he heard her chuckle, murmuring something between 'god, you're such a dork' and 'you don't need that, you're already a genius'.

Bruce glanced up at her, seeing how a playful smile appeared on her beautiful face. Just as he raised his hand, he threw his now cold coffee at his purple shirt, wetting it. He groaned, looking at his ruined shirt. Natasha just laughed, covering her mouth with her right hand.

"You're going to need a bib, my friend." she gave a bite to her hamburger and as she chew, looking around her, Bruce noticed a little of mustard over the corner of her mouth.

He smiled at that, "Who's going to need a bib now, eh?" She looked at him with a frown, not knowing what he meant, "You have some, uh..." he touched his lips, more exactly, the corner of his lips. Natasha licked her lips but didn't felt anything. She wasn't even close to it. He chuckled, shaking his head slowly, "Let me..." he brought his hand to her face and gently ran his thumb along the corner of her mouth, wiping it. As he sat again on his chair, they stare at each other, but before any of them could say or do anything,

_"Kinky."_

The both -even if the redhead denies it- were startled by the sudden appearance of Tony, walking to sit beside them at the table, putting his tray onto it and taking his phone out.

Bruce cleared his throat and looked around, "Where's Pepper?"

"I don't know. Maybe with some friend." he didn't took his eyes off his phone, seemingly more interested in it than the whereabouts of his girlfriend.

"Is that her who you are texting?"

Tony did look up this time, "What? No." he turned off his phone and putted it away, and instead grabbed his soda. They continued eating, waiting for the rest of the guys to arrive and join them.

Natasha looked around, "Where's Thor?" the other shrugged, eating his hamburger, "Isn't he your friend?" another shrug, "Do you care about anyone else who isn't you?" another shrug. The redhead looks at Bruce, who shrugs too. She rolls her eyes and grabs her phone, messaging Clint.

Several minutes later, Steve appears behind them, walking towards the billionaire and standing behind him,

He had his phone on hand, "You said _'the same spot where we ate the last day of last year'_. That place was at the other side, right next to the cafeteria! Not here!"

Tony shrugged, "Sorry, my bad."

The blonde rolled his eyes and went to sit beside the Natasha. As he turned to his side, "Now I get it." murmured the Russian, looking at her side.

Tony and Steve used to be together, as in a couple; you saw them always together, eating together, walking to classes together, studying, fighting, etc. You could see they genuinely loved and cared for each other. But still they had their fights, just like moms and dads did. Then one day they decided to break up, wanting to preserve their friendship at any cost, even with their silly fights. Now they were good friends.

Even when Tony got a girlfriend, -the sweet, beautiful yet strong and smart, Pepper Potts- they still continue to hang out. Even thought they still looked like a couple, always together. If you paid attention, you could see that the only thing that didn't made them a couple was that they didn't held hands. The gang suspected that they still had feeling for each other, but shrug it off, not wanting to start a civil war for that topic.

"Where's Barton?" asked Tony with his mouth full. Steve gave him a look and the other grabbed a napkin, wiping his mouth.

"Now you care about people?" she huffed, "He said he was going leave his stuff and come. He doesn't answer his phone," said the redhead, she turned to Steve, "And Thor?"

"He was talking to Jane over the phone. He's outside our room."

"Here comes Clint." said Bruce, taking his glasses off. They all turned to see the blonde man approaching them. He sat on the other side of Natasha.

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

Bruce shook his head, "Nah, these two arrived a few minutes ago." he pointed at Tony and Steve.

"What took you so long, Legolas?"

Clint sighed, "I have a new roommate."

"Really?" they all said at the same time.

"And how's he?" asked Steve.

Clint shrugged, "He's okay. He's an exchange student, I think." with that accent, you can bet. As soon as Steve and Bruce started talking about the notes the brunet had, and some things Steve didn't get, Clint started tapping the table softly. Natasha's eyes fell on him and then his hand. He was tapping in Morse code. One of the things they did whenever they wanted to talk in private without the gang knowing. Once he finished, she tapped too. He waited for a moment and answered,

_'He's kind of cute, actually. He has white hair and muscles. Oh, and an accent.'_

"Oh no, Steve, they're doing it again. Stop them." said Tony pointing at them with his mouth full, "They're telling secrets!"

"Leave them."

"What if they are talking about how ridicule your shirt looks?"

"What would they be-" he saw the look over the dark-haired man's face, "Shut it." he looked back again at Bruce's notes.

_"Oh."_

"What did I just said, Tony?"

The dark haired guy rolled his eyes, looking at his phone, "No, it's a text from Thor. He wants us to meet him over the library." he hummed, "That's weird."

"Well, we better go there." said Clint.

They all stood up and retrieve their things. Clint was about to grab his phone when- uh? He patted his jeans, founding them empty. He frowned, _Oh no. "Damn it."_

"You coming?" asked the Russian.

"I forgot my phone at my room. Can you go for it?"

"What am I? A dog?" she crossed her arms, "Why don't you go?"

" _He_ will be there, humming an stupid song with that accent. I don't want to see him."

"Why? Are you that horny?" he nudges her side, making her chuckle, "Okay, okay." she started walking away, "But buy me a chocolate bar as a reward." she yelled.

_"You can't gain weight, you know!"_

She stops dead in her tracks, "Are you calling me what I hope you're not?" she hears him yelling 'no' as he ran. Good thinking.

 

* * *

 

Natasha went to the dorms, walking through the halls and towards her best friend's room. It was the same as last year. Once she saw it and grabbed the knob, she thought about the guy. 'If he's inside, I'll take a peek of how he looks.'

She opened the door and as she was about to enter, she stopped in her tracks. Inside the room was indeed a person, but he looked nothing like Clint had described: He was a tall, blonde and handsome man, standing beside the bookshelf, looking at it before his eyes fell on the door. More at the person at the door.

Natasha smiled, "Hi." and entered the room.

"Hi. I'm Dr. Lehnsherr, Pietro's father. I teach World History and Comparative Literature here." he held out his hand.

She did the same, "Natasha Romanoff. Friend of Pietro's roommate." she eyed the room and saw no trace of the new kid. Then her eyes fell on certain thing, "I came to retrieve this." she grabbed the phone over the bed, which was Clint's obviously. "I must leave now."

The man nodded and moved aside, "Be my guest." he said pointing at the door. She nodded and leaved.

 _'That was weird.'_ she shook her head and went to the library to meet with the guys. _'You better have my chocolate bar when I get there, Barton.'_

 

* * *

 

Wanda Maximoff was walking through the hall on the senior dorms, searching for her twin brother. _'He had said E4... right? Or was it C2? Wait, am I even in the right dorm?'_ she groaned, _'Screw this. I'm gonna call him.'_

Moving her head to the right to take out her phone, she didn't saw the person walking right on the other side of the corner as she collided with them, making the papers, books and her phone fall onto the ground.

"I'm sorry!" they both kneeled. She started helping the person with their things, not bothering to see their face. _'Great, Wanda. First day and you're already bothering people. Nice.'_ "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid-

"No, you're not."

Wanda stopped and looked up, seeing a tall, muscular man smiling at her. The green from his shirt highlighted his green eyes. _Wow._ She noticed he had his hand stretched towards her, holding her phone to her. _Oh._

She grabbed it and smiled, "Sorry again."

"No need to be. I wasn't looking either." she finished helping him with his notes and they stood up, with the guy offering a hand to Wanda. Once on their feet they stare at each other.

"Why were you in a hurry? Is something wrong?"

"I was looking for my brother. My twin brother, actually. He said he was in the E4?"

The guy -who she still didn't knew his name- pointing at the end of the hall, "You just go over the corner and turn right. The doors have numbers."

She nodded, "Thanks."

"Guess I'll see you later."

Her heart beat faster after that, "I guess. Yeah." she could feel herself smiling but she couldn't stop. He nodded and with a smile he turned around, walking away.

Even when she arrived at her brother's room, she couldn’t wipe that smile. Her father _–what was he doing there?-_ and Pietro asked her about it. But she just let out a sigh and said,

_“I’m gonna love this school.”_

 


	2. The Riff-Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my wonderful beta CastielsAngel for this chapter. Thank you for helping me! You're wonderful, honey!
> 
> Enjoy!

Clint loved archery. It was his thing. Like ballet was to Natasha or science was to Tony and Bruce. He started when he was little; he was a natural. And it was great that their college had an archery club.

He was the only one in the room at the moment, while Pietro was taking a bath. He held his bow out, examining it against the light coming through the window. His back was to the door, so he didn't hear it when it opened.

_"Wow."_

Clint turned his back and saw the Sokovian boy enter the room, towel over his shoulders drying his wet hair, "That's so cool." he said as he closed the door. "So you're an archer?"

Clint nodded and putted his bow down, "Yeah. What's your talent?"

"I run." the archer raised both eyebrows. The Sokovian boy chuckled and put the towel over his desk, "What? Surprised?"

"Nah, by the way you move and talk it was pretty obvious."

 _And by that body_.

Clint's eyes fell on the other's body while Pietro had his back to him, taking something out of his desk. The shirt clung to his body. _Damn_.

_'Don't stare, don't stare. You don't want to be like Stark.'_

He shook his head and went to grab his bag, "Okay. I'm going to my class. Don't be late for yours."

"Yes, mom."

 _Snarky bastard._ Clint rolled his eyes and exited his room.

Pietro glanced at the door and smirked.

 

* * *

 

Wanda was walking to her class accompanied by her new friend; a blonde haired, blue eyed girl. She had the room beside Wanda, and was the first one to introduce herself to the Sokovian girl. After going for a coffee, they arrived at the classroom and sat in the middle of the room, looking around at the students entering,

"Wow, this class sure is full," said Wanda.

The blonde nodded, grabbing her coffee, "Yeah, you would think people don’t like math and ~~this~~ stuff, but actually they do. That, or it’s because some of the guys in the class are cute."

Wanda nudges her, "Carol!"

"What?" she defended, "Don't worry, this class is more interesting than you think. The first two or three classes are kind of boring and your head hurts, but afterwards you start enjoying them."

"You better be right about that." they both laughed, and in that moment they heard a throat being cleared and something heavy being placed on a desk. Wanda turned her head to look at the front and-

_No way._

"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. I'm professor Vision and I'll be teaching 'Foundation Mathematics' and 'Product Design and Technology'."

It was the same man Wanda had encountered yesterday. The one she collided with. The one who had a nice smile and nice body. Wanda felt herself getting red.

_'So that's what he meant when he said "I'll see you later".'_

"Okay, so let's get started."

When the class came to an end, students fled the room. _Carol was right, the first class makes you feel like your brain is being drained._ She told Wanda she was going to grab two seats for their next class, leaving her there. When the room was empty, Wanda grabbed her bag and approached the front, where professor Vision was still grabbing his own stuff.

"So, what do you think of your first class, professor?"

He nodded, "They seem decent people. I hope for them to be like that for the rest of the semester and to be devoted to their studies."

" _'Decent'? 'Devoted'?_ " she chuckles, "Wow, that are some fine words you got there, professor."

"Well, that's how my mama taught me, so..." he shrugged, making her laugh.

How could he make her laugh at something so simple like that?

"No, I actually like it." she said smiling. He smiled at her too.

"I need to go to my next class. Oh! And if you see a tall, hyperactive, white haired guy in one of your classes, that's my brother. Please be patient with him."

"I will be."

"Thanks." she started walking backwards towards the door, still looking at him, "Well, I’ll go now, " she chuckled and as she turned around she collided with the door frame, yelping, " _Upps!_ my bad."

She pat the door and smiled at him again, waving and running to her next class. _God, how could she act so dumb in front of her new hot teacher?! Well, at least he was smiling._

 

* * *

 

Finishing all their classes, the twins went to Wanda's room to spend quality time together. She sat on the chair at her desk while Pietro was over her bed, sitting with his legs crossed.

"How were your classes, little brother?"

"You know, I'm 12 minutes older," He gave her a cheeky grin.

She smiled, "I can't believe your third class was with dad," said Wanda, shaking her head while laughing, "Did he tell you anything? Like, embarrassing?"

"Haha, keep laughing. Tomorrow you'll have him first thing in the morning," he laid his head on the pillow and felt something beneath it. He frowned and moved the pillow aside, revealing a black wolf plush underneath.

He chuckled, which made the girl turn her attention to him, "You brought this? Really, Wanda?"

She grabbed the plush and clutched it to her chest, her cheeks red, "What?! Pops gave it to me on my fifth birthday!"

"Yeah, I know. He gave me a grey one, remember?" he smiled at that memory. He had left his back home, "I miss him already."

She smiled softly, "Me too. But we have dad here."

"Yeah." he groaned, "That means we won't be able to skip classes," she laughed at the comment, throwing the plush at him. Pietro caught it and laughed too.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Wanda stood up from the chair,

"Oh! That must be Carol!" she opened the door and revealed the blonde girl smiling, "Hey!"

"Hey, you ready?"

"Mhm. Let me grab my purse," she turned around and as the blonde entered the room, she grabbed her purse form the desk. Noticing her brother she realized, "Oh! Right. Pietro, this is Carol. Carol, my brother Pietro."

She smiled, "Hi."

"Hey," he said with a nod.

"We were gonna go for some coffee. You wanna come?" asked her twin.

The Sokovian boy stood up from bed with a shrug, "Sure."

"Nice!" Wanda jumped and ran outside, running through the hallway.

Closing the door behind them, Carol turned to Pietro, "Is she usually like that?"

"Nah, I think she's excited for something. Did something happened to her today?"

"Mmm, no. Nothing extraordinary. Well, maybe she's excited about tonight." she continued walking as Pietro closed the door with lock, "What about you? Are you going to the riff-off?" she asked as she walked away, following the brunet.

Pietro frowned in confusion, "What's a riff-off?"

 

* * *

 

Over S.H.I.E.L.D.'s athletic facility at night, the empty swimming pool is filled with students from different years, partying. A crowd of students formed around the pool, with some others scaling the ladders to get into the pool area. The gang is inside the pool, talking and dancing to the music playing on the distance, red cups on their hands. The twins arrive and start walking towards them.

Tony looks at them and makes his way to them, "Hey, you guys made it," he gives a cup to Pietro.

As he takes it he says, "This is so cool." Wanda chuckles, accepting her red cup.

"Yeah, don't let Steve hear you. He'll take this party off, he's a party pooper." he brings his left hand to cover his neck and in that instant Steve hits him, "I'm always one step ahead of you, Cap."

The blonde rolls his eyes, and turns to the twins smiling, "So, what'd you think of S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

Wanda smiles, "It's nice."

"This is so cool," repeats Pietro.

"And I think my brother is still trying to process all this," she and Steve chuckle. Steve walks them to the group, waving at the others announcing the twins arrival. As they welcome the twins, and exchange warm words, Clint grabs Pietro's cup and pulls it away from him; 'It has alcohol, kids shouldn't drink that' he says. Pietro frowns, 'Neither should old men', making the archer to give it back and say 'Whatever, remember that I warned you, brat'.

Wanda laughed at something Natasha said and then asked, "So, what exactly do you do in a riff-off?"

Before anyone could answer her, the lights started twinkling around them, and to get everyone's attention, some seniors started making police siren noises. A tall, slim guy stands in the middle of the pool, beside him there's a big pinwheel, filled with a handful of varied musical categories.

"Welcome to the riff-off!" he raises both arms, making the crowd yell in excitement, "This is our 17th annual singing elimination contest. You know the rules: To win, you must steal the song away from the group that is singing by picking off a word of their song and making it the first word of yours. If you can’t think of a song, you are" claps twice, _"Cut off!"_ he coughs, "Now. Which are the first’s teams?"

Nat and Steve grab the twins and pull them aside from the gang,

"Come on, we are a team. We always do it this way," said the redhead, "It will be fun."

"We have to sing against them?" asked Pietro, pointing at the others.

"Yeah, but don't worry. _Tony can't handle love songs!_ " she yelled the last part.

_"Hey! I heard that!"_

She rolls her eyes and turns back to her team, watching as the blonde wrote their names. In that moment, an average, strawberry blonde and beautiful girl appeared in the crowd, looking around trying to find someone. She had a white blouse and black skirt, and her hair in a bun. She looked mature yet beautiful.

Steve looks at her direction and smiles, "Oh, Pepper, you're here! Good. Come, come." she walks towards them and smiles,

"Hi,"

"Oh, guys, this is Virginia Potts, Tony's girlfriend." Nice.

"Please call me 'Pepper'."

"Nice to meet you." said the twins.

"So, us against them again?" she asked.

Natasha nodded, "Mhm."

Steve walked towards the presenter and was about to give him the paper with their names and team name when Tony gave him two, stopping him.

"Don't worry, I got it covered," he said.

"Thanks," and both walked back to their own teams. Tony glanced at his girlfriend and sent her a kiss; she rolled her eyes but gave him one too.

"Okay!" yelled the presenter, "I have the two teams performing first for tonight." he raised one paper and read it, "On this side we have 'The Hot-Stuffs'!" he points at Tony, Bruce, Clint, Thor and Sam, making everyone around them applaud; even some girls scream excited.

"And then at last but no less important... 'The Pitch Bellas'!" he points at Nat, Steve, Pepper, Wanda and Pietro.

As the crowd applauds, Steve's eyes fall on Tony, _"I hate you."_ he mouths. Tony only shrugs, joining the chuckles of his friends.

Pietro's eyes fall over certain archer, watching as he wiped the tears from his eyes from laughing. He pats Bruce's back and regains his composure. The Sokovian wonders if he could impress him with his voice. Shaking that thought off, he turns his attention to the presenter.

He raises both hands again, "Now, remember, we do this for fun and to embrace the new ones," Wanda and Pietro smile at each other, "so relax, enjoy, and overall... _SING_!" he spins the wheel fast, with everyone's eyes on it, waiting for the wheel to stop. Once it stops, it falls on 'Songs about sex'.

"Songs about sex!"

Tony turns to Bruce, saying 'I've got this'. Both teams start whispering between them, trying to come up with the perfect song. The Hot-Stuffs end talking and Tony is about to step up. Before the guys can do anything, Natasha steps up first ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C5oIorP3ruo) 2:13),

 

_Na na na_

_Come on_

_Na na na na na_

_Come on, come on, come on_

 

 _'Cause I may be bad -_ she starts singing, Wanda following her while moving their bodies. Pepper, Steve and Pietro are doing the background sounds, while the girls around join them. They move their hips in a seductive way, making the boys groan, patting Tony's shoulder. He shakes his head chuckling.

 _'Cause I may be bad -_ Tony whispers them something and after they nod, he walks slowly towards Nat and Wanda.

_Sex-_

 

Tony leaps at the front, interrupting them,

 

_-Sex baby_

_Let's talk about you and me -_ Nat rolls her eyes and starts walking away together with Wanda. They turn around with their arms crossed, looking at the guys as they sing. Steve shakes his head, his eyes meeting the Tony's for a moment,

 _Let's talk about sex -_ Steve and Nat start whispering something between them, still looking at the other group.

 _(Alright) -_ says Bruce.

 

_Let's talk about sex_

_(A little bit, a little bit)_

_Let's talk about sex, baby-_ Steve takes a step forward and starts singing,

 

 _-Baby, all through the night -_ when Steve starts roaming his hands around his body, Pepper joins him, making Tony tremble. Bruce noticing this pulls away Tony by the hem of the shirt and leaps at the front,

_And I-_

 

 _-I guess it's just the woman in you_ \- he sings, opening his arms while looking at Natasha. She smiles and nods, making the other two walk back to the group.

 _I know I can't help myself -_ Clint steps up, singing too while his eyes fell unintentionally on a certain white haired boy. He puts his hands over his chest, making Wanda nudge at her brother, who rolled his eyes at the archer.

 

 _It feels like the first time -_ the other group, together with more men sing, opening their jackets and moving their hips.

 _It feels like the very first time -_ Pietro takes a moment to see his team and that's all what it takes to make up his mind as he grins. Running towards Clint until he's standing in front of the blonde, faces just centimeters apart.

_It feels like the first time-_

 

_-It's going down fade to Blackstreet_

As Pietro starts singing 'No Diggity', everybody stays quiet, hearing as the sokovian says the words to fast for them to catch. Wanda smiles, looking at her brother. Nat and Steve look at each other with wide mouths, Pepper beside them too. Pietro claps one time and swats his hands towards Clint, making him take a few steps back. The Hot-Stuffs just stare at the sokovian. The way he says 'mellow accent' makes Clint tremble slightly. Pietro smiles and turns around, looking at his team and then back at the Hot-Stuffs. He pushes away a strand of hair behind his ear.

He stops, taking soft breaths as everybody stares at him. Tony has a flabbergasted expression. Bruce is still trying to catch up with him. Nat and Steve behind him are about to laugh at them. Clint smiles and murmurs "Keep going." the runner looks at his group so they join, but they seem a little confused. He looks back at his sister and Wanda faces them, moving her hands at them,

 

 _Shorty get down, good Lord -_ she starts singing, making some guys whistle at her voice. She turns to face her brother, not knowing what else to do. Nat then takes a step forward and joins her, catching up with the lyrics as the Sokovian girl smiles at her. Some girls from around start humming and singing too, prompting Pepper and Steve to join.

 _I can't get her outta my mind -_ Nat steps up and shows her middle finger to the boys, specifically to Tony. Steve grabs her hand and all flushed turns them around to continue singing.

 

_I like the way you work it_

_No diggity, I got to bag it up_

_Baby_

 

Not only girls around them join them, but also boys, until the whole college is singing with them. The boys start clapping, joining them too, ultimately admitting defeat. While Wanda continues singing, Pietro looks around at the students singing, clapping and tapping onto the ground. Tony sends a kiss to both Pepper and Steve as if apologizing. They both roll their eyes and continue singing, ignoring the dark haired man.  Pietro's blue eyes fall over a certain blonde, who has his head to his side; out of the nowhere, he turns his head and looks at the Sokovian boy, sending him a grin. Wanda manages to catch a glimpse of professor Vision and smiles, turning her back at him, ignoring the fact that he saw her too and the corner of his mouth went up.

 

_We out_

 

Everyone around them start applauding and whistling. Steve and Natasha high-five and turned to look at the Hot-Stuffs, who are also applauding at them and laughing. Tony nods at them; Bruce's and Natasha's eyes meet and he slowly bows, making her bite her lip and also bow. Wanda and Pietro hug, the boy looking at Clint as he mouths 'I mean, you're welcome.' making the other chuckle. The party went all night up, music roaring and people dancing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? Kind of crazy? Lazy? Good? Bad? Well, tell me what liked or you didn't, and also what you think. Kudos are always welcomed~
> 
> The songs of the riff-off are:  
> S&M - Rihanna.   
> Let's Talk About Sex - Salt-n-Pepa.   
> I'll Make Love to You - Boyz II Men.   
> Feels Like the First Time - Foreigner.   
> No Diggity - Blackstreet featuring Dr. Dre.
> 
> See you next time!


	3. I'm A Wild One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Finally I could upload another chapter!  
> Unfortunately, my beta won't be able to continue assisting me with this story, so I'm again betaless. I'll miss you so much, honey.  
> So, I'm apologizing for all the typos there are and will be (oh, I'm sure of it).
> 
> I dedicate this chapter to my beta CastielsAngel, you rock!

The Sokovian groaned as the light coming through the window reached his face. He grabbed the covers and lifted them over his face, letting out a moan as his head spun. He just hoped Wanda wasn't feeling the same. Or maybe a little. Oh God, she had her first class with their father. They were dead. So dead.

He heard the door open and looked over the covers to see Clint entering the room, dressed in a black shirt (which made his arms look even bigger) and black pants. Yep, Pietro decided that black suited him.

The archer noticed him moving,

"Hey, you're awake. How're you feeling?"

Pietro groaned.

"I told you not to drink that cup."

"We still won."

"Yeah, but now you're going to have a terrible headache and be bound to the toilet."

"You're just jealous we won and you didn't."

Clint suppressed the smile he knew was coming and sighed, "Whatever." he opened one of the drawers from the desk and took out a small box, "Here, take this and drink lots of water. Skip the first class, try not to skip another one but if you feel really bad text me, okay? I'll talk to your teachers."

"Thanks." Pietro raised his face and Clint noticed flushed he was, his white hair disheveled and his shirt wrinkled.

"You're really a good person, Clint," he smiled.

_'Run away, dude. Run far, run fast!'_ Clint's mind screamed at the sight before him.

"Uh, okay." he shook his head, "Thanks. I'm going now."

Clint went to the door and opened it, leaving the room before saying something stupid or embarrassing. Like how cute the Sokovian looked waking up in the morning.

 

* * *

 

Steve was walking to the second floor of the dorm, towards Bruce and Tony's room. They had class in 5 minutes and they had to go outside where Nat was waiting for them. Clint ran past him, saying he just needed to take care of something. Steve was about to open the door when it opened itself, the brunette on the other side almost colliding with him.

"Steve, hi." said Bruce giving him a smile.

He closed the door again and moved his satchel over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey," Steve responds, noticing Bruce is alone, no signs of his roommate, "Where's Tony?"

Bruce moved his glasses, "Uh, yeah. I can't deal with him right now. I'm almost late from trying to wake him up."

"Don't worry, I got this. You go, Nat is waiting outside. We'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Oh, great!" he smiled, "I mean, great. Yeah, great," he tried to act cool, but Steve just chuckled and nodded at him. The brunette patted his shoulder and left.

Steve turned to the door and sighed. _Here we go_. He turned the lock and opened the door, entering the room. Inside Tony was sitting over his desk (more like half lying over his desk) his cheek pressed against some papers and was sleeping soundly. Steve approached him.

"Stark?" he poked his shoulder, "Hey, there. You alive?"

_"Don't know."_ groaned Tony, his eyes still closed.

"Stark, get up." He tried to move Tony so he could get up but failed, "Come on, we have class," he continued to shake him.

"No... I'm comfy right-" he rolled from the chair and fell to the floor with a yelp, _"Ow."_

Steve looked at him, "You weren't supposed to fall on the floor."

"Well, you know... gravity," answered Tony, making the blonde roll his eyes.

"You alright?" the other nodded, "Come on, we class. And you have to change your clothes," he said as he knelt and helped Tony up.

Tony grinned, "You wanna see me naked, Rogers?"

Steve didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes and helped the billionaire to get ready.

 

* * *

 

Opening his eyes again, and without having his eyeballs burn this time, Pietro got up from bed. He hadn't gone to his first class, or the second one. But he decided to go to the third one when he noticed he could stand without throwing up. Grabbing his things, he exited the room and went to his class. Fortunately he had class with Wanda.

Walking through the halls filled with people was exhausting. They kept pushing you, touching you in places their hands shouldn't be touching. And Pietro still had a headache, so the noise was dazing him. He stood still, as the people around him kept moving and talking. Ugh. Just a moment and he'll go to his class.

_"Pietro!"_

The Sokovian turned his head and spotted his sister waving at him from the other side of the hall, "Over here!" she walked towards him and grabbed his arm, "Good god, I've been looking for you. Where were you?"

"Dead."

"Ugh, such a drama queen. Come, come, we have Chemistry together," she said enthusiastically as she dragged him by the arm.

Pietro raised an eyebrow, "I'm sorry, did you managed to get some sleep?"

"No, I haven't. But still I feel absolutely fine. Isn't that strange?"

"Yeah, until your system collapses and then I'll have to carry you to your bedroom."

" _Mean!_ I won't, I promise."

She dragged him to their class. Once inside they took their seats and waited for the teacher to arrive. Some more students appeared, some talking and others checking notes on their notebooks. Carol wasn't there, she had another class. But after this one she had one with the twins, so it was okay.

As Pietro and Wanda talked, the sound of heels in the distance could be heard, coming from the supposedly empty halls.

A tall, blonde and beautiful woman approached the front of the class, just over her desk. She was wearing a white long sleeved almost jacket, the zipper a little down to showed her breast, and long ivory jeans ([x](http://sp0.cinedor.es/679/foto-january-jones-en-x-men-4-2011-de-emma-frost-5-959.jpg)). In normal terms, she was beautiful.

She smiled in a sultry way, "Hi, my name is Emma Frost, I'll be teaching Chemistry and I hope you all get good grades. If not," she turned to the board, "Someone's gotta pay." she said turning to look at them with a feral look. You could feel both excitement and fear over the whole classroom. She was good.

Pietro was staring at her, trying to shake that feeling he had. She seemed familiar, but from where? An old teacher? Parent of a friend? A friend of her dad?

His eyes opened in realization. He knew who she was!

"Pietro?" asked Wanda beside her brother, "Are you feeling fine?"

Before the Sokovian could answer, the teacher cleared her throat, gaining the whole class's attention.

"Is there something more interesting than my class, mister...?" she reads the list she had on her hand and looks at him again, "Maximoff."

She stops for a second and reads the paper again, "Maximoff?"

"Um, yeah. That's me."

She stared at him for over a minute without saying anything. It was quite terrifying if you asked Pietro. But then the room felt lighter and a smirk formed over her face. Then she smiled and turned to the board, "Okay. Now, chemistry-"

The class continued as usual, the whole strange and kind of uneasy situation as if it didn't happen. Pietro and Wanda shook it off and pay attention, not wanting to have problems.

After the bell ring, the students left the room, ready for their next class. Pietro and Wanda were also leaving. When they passed beside the front desk, the blonde teacher spoke without looking at them.

"I'll expect to see you tomorrow as well, Mister Maximoff," she turned smiling at them.

"Uh, yeah? Me too?" he glanced at his sister and they left the classroom. The Sokovian could feel her stare digging holes on their backs as they walked away.

 

* * *

 

Pietro and Wanda exited the cafeteria with their trays on hand, walking through the courtyard looking for a place to sit. After having their class with Carol, the blonde had told them she needed to talk to the principal and wouldn't be able to eat with them. So the twins went to eat in the courtyard on their own.

That's when they heard it.

A whistle. A loud one. They turned around to look for the source of that whistling and found Tony waving at them from their table, sitting together with Steve, Clint and Thor.

"Hey, kid! Come and sit with us!"

Pietro and Wanda exchanged looks and went to the table. They sat beside Tony, saying hi to the others. Steve was the first to talk,

"So, how's S.H.I.E.L.D treating you?"

Pietro nods, "Good. It's a big place, never been in one like this." Wanda also nods.

Tony re-adjusted his shades, the ones he was wearing because any kind of light right now made his head hurt. Still, great party. "Something interesting has happened to you?"

Pietro's eyes fell over the archer, who was typing something over his phone, almost ignoring the conversation. But in reality, he was paying attention the whole time. Before the Sokovian could say anything, Wanda smirked,

"The Chemistry teacher was hitting on him,"

Pietro's and Clint's mouths opened at that, for different reasons. Steve's eyebrows went up as Tony's smile grew bigger. The dark-haired man patted the Sokovian's back, "She's hot." Steve sends him a disapproval look. "But not as hot as you, love," he winked at the blonde, making him roll his eyes.

" _Ugh!_ Wanda, don't you know who she was?" When the brunette girl shook her head at her brother, he let out a sigh, "She was dad's girlfriend before mom."

"Uhh, the plot thickens."

_"Stark-"_

Tony shook his hand at him, ignoring the blonde, "So you have not only your father, but also you father's ex-girlfriend as teachers?"

The Sokovian looked at his sister and back at Tony, "Yes,"

"Kid, you're so scr-

"Language."

_"Uh, who said a bad word?"_ they turned to see Natasha behind them, looking at them, "Stark, wasn't it?" She sat beside Steve. "Steve doesn't like it when people do that," she said to the twins.

Tony frowned, "Hey, where's Banner? What did you do to him?"

"I haven't seen him. I thought he was with you," he grabbed his hamburger and bit it.

Steve looked at the Russian, "I saw him talking to Sam near the lab. Maybe they're still there."

She nodded and stood up, ready to leave towards the lab.

"You always know everything, Cap," said Tony, his mouth full.

"Why do you call him 'Cap'?" asked the Sokovian.

"Because when we were at high school he used to be captain of the football team," says Natasha about to leave, "And also because he's kind of the leader of this group."

The rest of the day passed pretty normal. Except Wanda did collapsed and it was up to Pietro to carry his unconscious sister back to her dorm.

 

* * *

 

Almost a week had passed since the school year started. Clint grew accustomed to being near Pietro and tolerated him. It wasn't so bad. Sometimes the Sokovian would be peaceful and nice to talk to. But sometimes he acted like a brat and Clint wanted to smother him while he was sleeping.

Aside from that, it was a great year.

Wanda entered the small coffee lounge in the campus to get some coffee for her and Pietro, who was going to help her with some homework she didn't understand.

First week and she already has difficulties. Well, at least Pietro and Carol helped her. And she got to see professor Vision almost every day. She went to the counter, gave the guy there a smile and pulled out her phone to text her brother. She didn't see the guy moving aside and another person take his place, ready to take her order.

Still looking at her phone she spoke, "Yeah, I would like two mocha frappes, please."

_"Coming right away, toots."_

Wanda's eyes widen at hearing a familiar voice and turns around, surprised to find silver hair, blue long sleeved shirt and black apron behind the counter.

"Oh my god, Pietro! What are you doing here?" she asked her twin.

"I work here now. The coffee owner needed some help so I volunteered. It'll be good to have some money, I'm helping people and also I can have free coffee," he answered with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Then cancel one of the frappes and give me a caramel milkshake and an Americano instead."

"Are those for Carol?"

The brunette girl froze as she took out her wallet. Meanwhile Pietro was taking his time preparing her order. There weren’t people behind her so it was okay…

"Yes. Who else would it be for?" she asked nervously, hoping her twin wouldn't notice.

He putted the frappe over the counter, "Maybe for me?" he smiled.

"You know I cancelled the second frappe because it was for you, right?"

"Oh, I thought both were for you." he smirked, putting the milkshake and espresso over the counter beside the frappe.

She held her hand with the money towards him, "Just take the money, Pietro." He did as she said as she grabbed her order in both hands.

"You sure you don't want any help-

"I can do it," she said, giving him a look.

The runner held his hands up, "Okay, if you say so." The girl smiled and turn around, ready to leave the place.

Walking through the halls and towards a certain classroom, Wanda had managed to hold the three beverages. Her arms were crossed in front of her, two of the beverages on her hands and the other clutched to her chest. She saw people clearing out of the classroom she was going to, and smiled. She entered the room, spotting her favorite teacher erasing the big board with his back at her.

_"_ Tough lesson?"

Vision turned around and smiled gently, "Nah, these kids are peaceful. Nothing I can't handle."

Putting away the eraser he sat on his desk, "What brings you here, Miss Maximoff?"

She walked towards him, "I wanted to thank you for being nice to me and for helping me when I don't understand something in class." She eyed the coffee, "I didn't know what to bring so I have a caramel milkshake and also I brought an espresso. My dad likes the espresso so I thought maybe you too." Her eyes widened, "Not that I'm comparing you to my dad, god no." _Keep calm, Wanda. Breath._

"Well, first, I'm the teacher, it's my duty to help you," he paused. "Second, I'll take the caramel milkshake. Don't tell anyone but they're my kryptonite."

"I won't." she smiled, hanging him the milkshake.

"Thanks, but what are you going to do with the coffee?" he asked pointing at the other beverage.

 

* * *

 

"Here, dad. I brought you an espresso." said Wanda as she gave her father the coffee. After finishing talking with professor Vision, she ran in search for her father. She wasn't going to throw it to the trash, so her best option was him. He had finished giving a lesson and was over the teacher's lounge, reading a book.

Erik smiled and took it, "Thanks, sweetheart. That's very nice of you,"

She laughed nervously, "Well, you know me. Always being nice without reason."

It was going to be a long week.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short chap, sorry :p  
> But I hope to see you in the next one! Tell me what'd you think~


	4. I Bust The Windows Of Our Room, Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Another chapter! And I think this is bigger than the last 3, so I hope you really like it.  
> Also this is betaless; I'll miss my beta. I miss you, honey!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

"Romanoff, your turn." said Tony as he gave the redhead the bat.

They were playing baseball (more like just hitting the ball) over the courtyard and also doing some quick test to prepare for their soon to be exams. Bruce asked the questions, and if you didn't answered correctly, you had to go for the ball you hit, no matter how far it went.  And now was the Russian's turn. She grabbed the bat and set in position, waiting for Steve to throw the ball at her. The blonde smiled and threw the ball; Natasha easily hit it, sending it to the other side of the courtyard.

She turned to Bruce, "Question?"

Bruce settled his glasses as he read the book, "Okay, what is the major attraction between water molecules in the solid physical state?"

Nat leaned the bat over her shoulders, "Hydrogen-bonds."

Bruce smiled "Correct." the redhead smiled at him. Nat gave Tony the bat and went to sit beside Clint.

"Thor."

The tall blonde went towards Tony and grabbed the bat, swinging it a few times before setting in position. Steve took a deep breath and threw the ball at him; Thor hit the ball and send it near a fountain, where some people were chatting. The ball sank and splash them, making them scream.

"Sorry!" yelled Thor.

"Which poet is best known for an unusual system of prosody called 'sprung rhythm'?" asked the brunet.

"Uh, Christina Rosetti?"

"No. Gerard Manley Hopkins."

Tony grinned, "Go for the ball, big guy." Thor groaned and went to where the ball had fallen. Tony turned to the gang, "Okay, my turn." he went to his position, swing the bat and stretched his arms. He looked up at the sun and readjusted his shades.

"Come on, Stark. For this year, will ya?" yelled Natasha.

He ignored the Russian and nodded at Steve, who nodded back and threw the ball. Tony was ready to hit the ball, just like he had been doing the past hour, and just as the ball came at his direction,

_"I FOUND IT!"_

Thor appeared behind them with the ball on hand and happily yelling, making Tony lose his cool; he hits the ball so hard he sends it flying at the guys dorm. Tony takes off his shades, Bruce leaves the book on the table, Thor's smile falls, Clint opens his mouth to say something but closes it, Natasha pops her gum and they all see as the ball breaks a window and disappears inside a room.

They all stare at the broken window, looking around to see if anyone noticed it. Fortunately, nobody did.

Bruce adjusts his glasses while looking at the window, "Was that... the window of our room?"

Tony stood still before yelling _"RUN!"_ everyone ran, leaving their things on the grass and table, making some students look at them.

Running through the halls and towards the science bros room was easy. Opening the door and finding the ball beside the desk and the pieces of glass all over the floor and the window broken was not.

Thor whistled, "Oh, man, Mr. Coulson is gonna kill you."

"No, no one is gonna die. I'll just... fix it. No big deal."

_"Stark-_

Tony points at the Steve, "No, don't 'Stark' me, ok? I'll fix it and nobody will know, especially Fury and Coulson." he kneels and grabs the ball, turning to the brunet, "What was my question?"

Bruce looks down at the book he was still gripping, "How much blood does the human body have?"

Natasha smirked, "I think Coulson will show Stark the answer."

 

* * *

 

After the whole odyssey, the gang went over the coffee longue at the cafeteria to spend their free hour talking about what happened in their baseball game and how to fix it.

Tony clapped, "So, what are we gonna do about the window?"

Natasha snorted, " _'We'_? No, Stark. You broke that window; you're in this alone."

The dark-haired guy points at her, "Hey, you were there. You're an accomplice and if I go down, you're all going down with me!"

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm going for a coffee." he said standing up from his seat.

"Can you get me a muffin?" asked Natasha stopping him by grabbing his arm.

Tony grabbed his other arm, "Oh! Me too!"

Steve nodded and went to the counter once they let go of him.

"Thanks." said the redhead at the same time Tony said "Thanks, doll."

"So... the window."

"Coulson is going to kill you. If Fury doesn't kill you first." said Clint.

"It's no big deal. I'll fix it before any of them knows about it. No one must talk about it, you're all accomplices like Natasha here." he said nodding at the redhead.

"And what if someone saw us?" asks the brunet, closing his book.

"Nah, no one did."

In that moment Steve returned with his coffee on hand and a muffin in the other.

He extends his hand between them, "Okay, Tony, Nat, there's only one muffin left." Tony grabs it before Natasha does, making the Russian frown.

Natasha retracts her hand, "I ordered mine first."

The dark haired man shrugs, "Yeah, but I'm..." he grins, "I'm so much faster." he says smugly, making Steve roll his eyes.

Before Steve can say anything, Natasha holds her hand at him while staring at Tony and extends her hand again, "Give it to me." she says in a demanding tone.

"No."

"Give it to me!"

"Okay, you can have it." he licks the muffin and gives it to the redhead, but she pulls her hand away in disgust.

Natasha eyes the coffee cup from the table in front of Tony and grins, licking the rim and putting it back, "There you go, enjoy your coffee." she says satisfied.

Tony chuckles, "That was there when I got here." he grins and eats the muffin while Natasha horrified wipes her tongue. Steve behind Tony hit him on the neck, gaining a _'what?!'_.

Natasha was glaring at him, "You're a disgusting guy."

"Still, my girlfriend loves me that way."

"I still don't know how Steve could handle you."

Tony shrugs, "He loved me too." he took another bite to his muffin, "I think I need a coffee to go with this delicious muffin." he said standing up. In that very moment, Clint stood up too, "Oh, Barton, you didn't had to come with me, but okay."

Clint glared at him and sighed, walking towards the counter together with Tony. Once in front, he turned to his side to get his wallet out.

"Hi, good morning. What can I get you?"

_That voice. That accent._ He looked up and found Pietro on the other side of the counter, wearing an apron and smiling at them.

"Hey," he looks around, "Does the owner knows you jumped the counter and that you are serving the coffees?"

Pietro rolled his eyes, "Ha ha, very funny," the archer grinned, "Actually I work here."

Tony looked up from his phone, smiling, "Oh, really? Well, I want an espresso with bittersweet mocha sauce and steamed milk. Topped with sweetened whipped cream. Better be ready in 5 or I'll leave," he chuckled friendly but the turned serious, "Seriously."

"Stark, don't be mean to the kid."

"Who are you? Steve?"

"I thought you were gonna say 'my mom'."

"Potato, patato."

Clint ignored him and continued to talk to the Sokovian, "So, when did you started?"

Pietro started making the coffee as he answered, "A few days ago."

"Mm, that's why the room always smelled like coffee." Once Pietro finished making the coffees and put them on the counter, Tony grabbed his and head back to the table, "Hey, Stark! I'm not gonna pay-" he sighed in defeat as Tony sat on the table continuing talking to the gang. He turned to the Sokovian.

"Sorry," he said as Clint took out his wallet.

"It's fine. Also I know something that could bring him trouble, so we're even." he gave Pietro the money, took his coffee and smiled at him, "Keep the change." and with that he headed back too to where his friends were and drank his coffee. Pietro just stared at his direction and saw the money on his hand. $20 was the change. He could feel a smile come to his face and he didn't cared.

As he observed in awe at the archer talking to his friend, the Sokovian's boss approached him in a hurry with a phone on his left hand and a light bulb on the other hand.

"Hey boy, could you scamper that ladder and fix that light?" he nodded up.

Pietro looks at the ladder, "Well, I'm not so good with-

"Thanks." says the boss ignoring any other answer and gives the bulb to Pietro, and pats him on the back as he leaves.

"-heights." finishes the Sokovian, sighing in defeat as he walks towards the ladder.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room, Clint was talking to his friends. Steve was the first one, "Ok. Leaving the window topic aside, we need to study hard this time, guys. No, seriously, Stark! We only join in one room and start making progress and then-" he claps his hands, "we end up watching a movie, homework aside."

"I think he has a point." said Natasha.

Clint nods, "I'm with Cap. What we need to do is-" he glances to where Pietro is and sees him on top of the ladder with the bulb on hand, changing it as the ladder shakes a little, "-study. See, that's not good." he points at the white haired guy, changing the old bulb, making his friends look over, "He should've gone without the bulb, brought down the old one, 'cuz now he's juggling." Pietro raises his arm and the bulb under his armpit falls, crashing on the bar.

The gang lets out a few chuckles, Steve giving Tony a look as he applauded, the archer himself chuckled. The boss looks at Pietro mad, "You know where the broom is." the Sokovian nods and continues his task.

While putting the new light, Pietro's fingers touch the ends of the current, so Clint continues, "And he should have turned off the light first because now he's going to be-" the Sokovian gets electrocuted and yells, the gang watching him in pain as he falls, "electrocuted." finishes Clint as he gets up from his seat quickly and runs towards Pietro to catch him on time, "Hey." he gives him a smile.

 

* * *

 

Walking towards the nurse office with Pietro over his arms in bridal style did managed to make a few people to turn around and look at them, but Clint didn't mind. In fact, let them stare all they want. Still a few more meters to arrive, he cleared his throat,

"Is this a big habit of yours? Falling off stuff?"

"Well, usually someone catches me." the Sokovian grinned, "You didn't had to carry me, though. I'm fine."

"You got electrocuted; you're not fine."

Arriving at the nurse office, the archer managed to open the door without dropping Pietro. Inside, a petite nurse turned around and looked at them, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah. He got electrocuted."

She putted away her magazine and sighed, "Lay him on the bed." she stood up as Clint carefully lay down the Sokovian. He moved away as she inspected him. She checked his face, his eyes and made him follow her movements. Not even a minute after, she turned around and walked towards Clint,

"Your boyfriend is fine, just the tips of his fingers are a little sore."

Clint's eyes widen, and he scratches the back of his head, "Uh, yeah. He's- he's not my boyfriend. Just my roommate."

The nurse glances back at Pietro and then at him, "Right," by her tone, Clint knows she's trying to figure it out. Also he arrived at the office with the Sokovian on his arms. "I'll go for something for his fingers, don't let him leave." she turns to the door and leaves the two boys alone. Clint turns towards Pietro.

"So, am I gonna live?" asks the runner with a grin.

"They're not so sure. Might as well die over here."

"Oh, well. Sucks to be you; you're gonna be the one telling my sister that. Good luck," they both chuckle.

After taking Pietro to their room and finding the brunet girl waiting for them as it seemed someone had told her what happened (Clint could bet it was Tony), Clint leaved the twins alone as he had to do something in the library.

A few minutes after the archer leaved, Wanda turned to her brother, "So?"

_"So?"_

She sat at the end of the bed, "Come on! Stark told me Clint totally jumped to save you, with his actual biceps!" she said with a Cheshire cat smile, "And when he carried you to the infirmary did you feel them around you? Were they flexed?"

_"Wanda!"_

"Oh God, they _must've_ _been_ flexed!"

He hits her with a pillow as he laughs, " _Jeez_ , you're horrible!" she laughs too.

After a moment of silence, she puts away a strand of hair, "You scared me, you know."

He smiles, "I know. But I'm fine, I promise."

"Of course you are. Mister gorgeous arms just carried you and then accompanied you to your room." another pillow was thrown at her.

 

* * *

 

After spending all the afternoon at the library, Bruce walked back to his room, feeling very tired and the only thing he wanted was to sleep. He'll shower tomorrow morning before class. Entering his room he saw a table in the middle with two chairs, two plates and candles around the room; roses petals over the floor and beds and Tony turning around with a bottle of champagne on hand.

Bruce closed the door behind him, "Wow, Tony, I must say you're always kind of a jerk but this is such a lovely scene."

Tony grinned, "I know, you're lucky to have me but this is not for you. Pepper's gonna come and we'll have dinner."

Bruce sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Okay, I'll go to the library and read some stuff so you can have dinner but then I wanna lie down and get some sleep."

"Uuh, no you won't." when his friend frowned, Tony explained himself, "She's gonna spend the night."

"So you two are gonna share the same bed and there might be a high chance that in the middle of the night you'll start doing it and I'll have to presence it?"

"Although I can be a little naughty," Bruce rolled his eyes, "I don't want you to hear us, so you can't be here."

Bruce frowned at his best friend, "And where am I supposed to sleep?"

 

* * *

 

Natasha was finishing changing into her pajamas, getting ready to bed when a knock on her door stopped her. She walked towards it and opened the door, finding Bruce holding a pillow and looking at her like a kicked puppy.

"Hi. Can I sleep here? Tony's a jerk."

"Is Pepper over?"

"Yep."

"Come on in." she moved aside so he could enter, closing the door behind her.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Tony was at the cafeteria before the bell rang, making the difficult choice between pizza and spaghetti- Who he was kidding? He grabbed two slices of pizza and went out to the courtyard. As he sat in one table and bit the pizza, taking out some book ready to read, Pepper approached him and she did not look happy.

She crossed her arms, "Tony, I woke up to find an owl eating a mouse on the pillow next to me."

"I think that means six more weeks of Autumn."

"It means you have to tell Coulson about the window. Or at least fix the window yourself."

"God, why everyone keep saying that?" Pepper stared at him as in a 'are you kidding me?' way and Tony swallowed, "Ok, I'll do it. But after I finish this pizza." Pepper grabs one slice and leaves, smiling after hearing the 'hey!' coming from her boyfriend. Tony grabbed the other slice and bit it, "She didn't knew I had two pieces."

 

* * *

 

In the middle of his classes, on his free hour, Steve was walking through the halls to go to his room to pick some book he left there. Thor had another assignment so he could bring it to him. Steve didn't mind; a walk never hurt anyone.

Turning left and into the next hall, he spotted Coulson talking to some students and he paled. _'Oh dear God. Keep calm, Steve. He doesn't know anything.'_ As Coulson finished talking with the guys and waving goodbye, Steve walked pass him with his head down so they wouldn't make eye contact.

"Mr. Rogers."

"Mr. Coulson."

"Stop," the blonde stop a few feet away, "Turn," he turned around, looking at the other man as he pointed at the floor, "Here," and as an obedient dog, Steve approached him. "You look tense, Mr. Rogers."

"Tense? Me? Must be classes." he smiled.

Coulson hummed, not too convinced, "That must be, huh? How's Mister Stark doing? He's not getting himself in trouble, is he?"

"Tony? No, not at all."

The older man nodded, "Mm, okay. That's good." he coughed, "You know, those guys over there were telling me about something funny they heard and saw yesterday."

"Funny as in 'ha ha' or as in a curious matter, sir?"

Coulson grinned, "They told me they heard a big crash over the courtyard and then saw a bunch of people running away from the scene." he looked at Steve, "You don't know about anything related to that, do you?"

"No. Nothing at all."

They stare at each other for a few seconds, Steve feeling he was going to explode. He wasn't good at lying. Natasha? Pretty good. Tony? He probably was the one who invented lies. But him? No.

"Okay. Well, if you know about something, please tell me."

"Roger that." said the blonde as he nodded. Coulson nodded at him and turned around, walking away. Steve stood there for a few more seconds and then once Coulson was out of sight, he ran as a mad man.

 

* * *

 

After talking to Coulson, Steve ran and tried to find Tony but he didn't find him in his room, nor the library, or cafeteria. 'Where was he?!' As he was walking over the courtyard he spotted Tony sitting on a table talking to Sam and Rhodey; he hastened his pace and could hear what Tony was telling them,

"So my foot's totally stuck in there, right, I'm freaking out, the dog's having a seizure and I still got half a pie left-

"Stark! A word?"

The genius turned to him and shrugged at his friends before standing up and following the blonde a few steps away.

"You need to fix that window."

"That's it? Jesus, I thought someone was dying or Banner got an F in some essay." he turned around to walk back to the table but Steve grabbed his arm.

"This is serious. Coulson approached me and asked me some questions."

That caught the billionaire's attention, "What did he say?"

"He asked me if something had happened. He said he heard some students talking about seeing us running after a big 'crash' was heard."

"He's bluffing."

"Tony, you have to fix that window now or-

"Calm down, calm down, Cap. I'll fix it."

"You swear?"

"Every damn day."

Steve gives him a look, "I didn't mean that-

"I know," he chuckles, "I'll do it. Don't worry." he patted Steve's shoulder, "Okay?"

"Okay."

Tony turned to leave and looked back at Steve, "Jeez, I didn't knew you were so worried about me."

Steve's cheeks turned red, "I'm not worried about you, I'm worried about me and the rest."

Tony waved with his back at him, "Whatever you say, Steve."

When all their classes where done, Tony walk together with Bruce back to their room. But just as they were talking about some assignment they had two hours ago, they found Coulson standing on the other side of the hall, looking right at them.

Tony whispered to the brunet, "Act normal."

They walked until they were in front of the other man, "Mr. Stark. Mr. Banner." he nodded at them.

"Hey, Coulson. How you doing?"

"Fine, fine. And you? You know, I talked to Steve about you a while ago. I asked him if you were in trouble and he told me you were doing fine."

Tony grinned, "Well, he's right. You know he never lies."

"Aha. But you know he isn't the best lying either." his grin fell; Coulson crossed his arms, "So, what I'm wondering right now is how are you going to do this alone."

"Well, that depends in how you-" _Wait, did he said alone?_ Tony looked at his back to where Bruce was supposed to be and found no one. He barely catches a glance at his friend's back as the other yelled,

_"Dude! You're on your own!"_

Nice. The only time he needed his best friend to stand by him, he grows some balls and leaves him. Tony gulped when he saw Coulson raising an eyebrow at him and smirking.

 

 

At the end Tony ended paying for the window repair and had to apologize to Principal Fury for the inconvenient. Fury told him he saw him and the gang playing baseball the day of the accident and saw the whole thing. He kept in silence cus he knew Tony would repair the window himself, so no costs for the college. Also he said he was impressed Tony didn't telltale on his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pietro working on the coffee shop wearing an apron gives me life. 
> 
> Again, this is betaless so you might find typos, so forgive me. Aside from that, what'd you think? You liked it? Also what do you think about the 'odyssey' of the broken window?


	5. Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On this chapter we'll get to see how some of the characters met/became friends and some family feels! I hope you like that!
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to mari, thank you for your comment, honey~

One hour before their free period, Tony and Bruce were doing a test, sitting right beside the other as usual. Everyone kept their eyes on their test, some concentrated and other ones not knowing what to answer. And then there was Tony, who was bored so he leaned to Bruce, still looking at his test,

" _Psst_ , Banner, what'd you got for number seven?" he whispered.

"Dude, shut up! I don't wanna get in trouble!" whispered back the brunet.

"I got Waterloo."

_"This is a math test, Tony!"_

"Mr. Banner? Mr. Stark?" they both looked up at the front of the class, looking at the currently substitute teacher Lehnsherr, "Do you have something to share?"

"No, sir."

He smiled, "Then eyes on your test, please." and he turned back to eye on everyone.

After that, Tony and Bruce went to meet the gang at the library, as they were going to check some notes on Calculus. As Tony sat on one of the chairs, Bruce looked at Pietro,

"You're dad is a great person."

Tony nodded, "He's a fine dude." he said as he chew, "We actually called him 'Magneto'."

Wanda frowns, "Why's that?"

"Because he attracts girls like a freaking magneto! All the girls fawn over him!"

"Even some guys," adds Natasha. The twins look at each other and laughed. _If only they knew_ , was what they were thinking.

"Although I have a question." said Bruce talking to the Sokovian, "Why's your father last name Lehnsherr but you two are Maximoff?"

"Because that's our mom's last name."

"Oh, so your mom is like the one who has the pants on the relationship?" asked Tony while chuckling.

"Actually our mom died when we were kids."

Silence fell over them, neither of them moving or saying anything. Bruce took off his glasses. Natasha looked away, arms crossed. Steve gave Tony a reproachful look, but it wasn't necessary; he felt bad enough. Clint was staring at the twins, specifically at the white haired guy.

Wanda smiled at them, "It's okay, you guys didn't knew."

Bruce coughed, "So, where's Pepper?"

Tony groaned, "Oh, God dammit!"

 

* * *

 

After meeting with the gang, Pietro returned to his room. He was over his room, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on his door,

"Come on in," the door opened and his dad entered the room, "Hey, dad. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. I was just checking on you two."

Pietro sat on the bed, "Did you found Wanda already?"

"Yeah, she told me how great she was doing." he stopped for a moment as he looked around the room, "So? How did your first month went?"

"Dad."

"What? I can't ask my son that?"

"It was... fine." he shrugged, "Classes are good. I can run as much as I want. I get to see Wanda more than I like," he chuckled, "And I have good friends."

"Is this you roommate's?" asked Erik as he grabbed the bow from beside Clint's bed.

"Oh, yeah. That's Clint's."

The blonde man hummed as he put the bow back to its place, "So your friends include Tony Stark or Bruce Banner by any chance?" he asked looking at the window.

Pietro smiled nervously. "You know them already? Because they know you. Actually they call you-" he stopped talking, his eyes wide.

The blonde turned to him, "What?"

"Nothing. Silly things." he stood up and went to the door, opening it again, "Dad, I'm glad you came by to see how I'm doing, but I have homework, so..."

"Ok." Erik walked towards the door as the Sokovian went back to the bed, sitting on it. Just as the blonde was about to leave, he looked at his son one more time. "I'll be going now. Is there anything else you want to know before I leave?"

Sitting on his bed, Pietro thought about it for a second, playing with the hem of his shirt like a 5 year-old kid he asked,

"How's pops?"

Erik smiled at him gently, "He's fine. He misses you two."

"We miss him too."

Erik smiled and nodded, closing the door and leaving to the teacher's longue. Pietro then stood up and went to his desk so he could start his homework. As he passed beside the window he spotted Steve and Tony outside.

On the courtyard, Steve and Tony were walking near the fountain. Tony had his phone on his hand and was trying to call someone. Steve was just walking beside him.

Tony frowned, looking at his phone, "That's weird."

"What?"

"Pepper's phone is off. She never turns her phone off."

"Maybe she's in class."

"Nah, still she doesn't do it."

"Maybe she's with another guy." he said in a mocking tone. He looked back at Tony and found him staring wide eyed at him, "Oh, please, really? She's not that kind of girl. You know it-"

"No, no, no. I think you're right. I mean, what could possibly be the reason to cheat on me? Mm, let's see." he started wandering along the grass. Steve mentally slapped himself and followed the dark-haired guy. He meant to say it as a joke, no something Tony had to question himself about.

Steve chuckled, crossing his arms as he saw Tony climbing onto a bench were a couple was kissing. They stared at him and then stood up, clearly mad at his behavior.

Watching that entire scene, Steve didn't remember how he managed to get Tony Stark into his life.

 

* * *

 

_*Steve's flashback*_

 

In high school, Steve had been working on a coffee shop near his school, together with some friends to earn some money. Also because he loved the smell of good coffee. It was a small yet lovely shop; nice people usually came to order some coffee and biscuits, always smiling and being polite. Steve like that. Some people made fun of him for that, but he knew good modals were something important.

Hearing the bell hanging over the door ring, indicating that a new costumer had arrived, Steve turned with a smile at the entrance but instead of a normal, regular client he found-

"Tony! No, I'm telling you. It's some stupid test. Why do we need to see it?" said a brunet guy with glasses, a paper on his hand and rumpled clothes.

"It's not my fault, big guy. I want to see how handsome I am according to the school girls. It also includes personality, charm and blah blah blah, all that crap, but-"

Tony Stark. Steve knew him; they went together to school but they weren't exactly friends. They sometimes exchanged some lines but that was all. The most times Steve saw him was when he sometimes came here for a espresso coffee and a small bag of blueberries. Normally he was either with some girl -sometimes girlfriend, sometimes a soon to be one- or his best friend Bruce. Today was the later, together with a bunch of people. They were talking about something written on a paper the brunet was holding.

"Come on, let me see it. You already have, now let me see! How'd I do? 90? 100? 120? 140!" he jokes with his best friend, nudging him as he grabs the paper and reads it. Everyone holds their breath, looking anywhere that's not Tony Stark. Even Bruce looks up at the ceiling, finding it fascinating.

"52." he reads aloud and stops for a moment, "I got a 52? _Is that for real?_ " everyone start saying that it wasn't a big deal, not worry about it. Steve thought the same. It was just a dumb popularity test. Who cared? Tony looks at his best friend, "Oh, bro, you must've gotten savaged." before his friend can take the paper off his hands, Tony reads it, " _You got a 78?!_ Is that a joke? No offense, bro. You know I love you _but-_

Steve has had enough of the rich boy's talk and steps forward, ignoring his friends and co-workers calls. He comes out of the counter still with his apron on,

"I have something to say."

But Tony continues his drama, "This is unbelievable! A 52? That's for real? A five in front of a two? _Oh my God!_ " he went to walk towards another table, ignoring everyone. He was making an scene, in front of the costumers! Some people started murmuring and looking away, clearly uncomfortable for the whole scene.

"I have something to say." repeats the blonde.

"A 52 and he got 78?! Were they high?! Were the people in the test group high? Did they drug test them? Were they just sitting in the classroom, smoking crack, saying: _'Let's give the Banner boy a 78 and the charming, handsome Stark a 52. By the way, I'm high on crack'_?!

Steve, now sick of the dark haired guy yells, _"I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!"_

Tony turns towards him and yells back _"WHAT?!"_

"You're a jerk."

Everybody stays in silence, no one even daring to some a single muscle. Banner bites his lips as he turns to look at his friend, trying not to laugh. Everyone's eyes fall over Tony, who stares at the blonde flabbergasted.

"What did you just say?" he asks dumbfounded.

Steve stands firm, "I said, you're a jerk! You are selfish, and self-centered. Even if you have the looks, you still lack compassion, integrity, and good manners. No wonder why they gave you a 52."

"Hey," the owner steps forwards, not wanting to deal with someone with the last name Stark. No one is worth it, "Excuse me, that's it. You're fired, boy." he said to the blonde.

Steve turns to look at Tony and as if making a choice he takes off his apron, folding it and putting it over the counter. He then stomps out of the coffee shop, ignoring everything else.

Tony sits on the nearest chair, still flabbergasted looking at the door where the blonde exited, "You all right?" asks Bruce.

"No one's talked to me like that in years." says Tony still amazed.

Meanwhile in the street, Steve continues walking, thinking how he's going to get another job with good pay and flexible schedule. He groaned as he realized he leaved his stuff at the back of the shop. Maybe he could as one of his friends to bring it to school tomor- it's Saturday. _God!_ A voice brings him out of his thoughts,

_"Steve! Hey!"_

The blonde turns around and finds the dark-haired guy chasing him in a golf cart. _Where did he got a golf cart?_ Who is he kidding, he's Tony Stark. Of course he got a golf cart. Steve huffs and continues walking away, ignoring him.

"Hey, Steve! Wait, wait, wait, don't go!" Tony stops the cart and runs towards him, appearing in front of the blonde to stop him, "Please don't go. Please don't go. That was incredible!"

Steve stops, "What?" he asks frowning.

"Just now! That! I mean, you yelled at me. You were up-front, and honest," he takes air, "and you called me out on all my crap. It was just great."

Steve stares at him, "Are you high?"

Tony shakes his head, ignoring the comment, "Even my ex-girlfriends, they never yelled. They just locked me out."

"Stark-

"I'm sorry."

That stopped the blonde from walking away. His eyes widened as he looked at the other, "What'd you say?"

"I'm sorry for how I've been. I-I know you are right and I'm sorry. Why don't we leave all this in the past and start again?" he says offering his hand to the blonde, "Tony Stark, I'll try to be a nice guy from now on, nice to meet you," Steve thinks about it for a minute. Even if he was indeed handsome, could he handle Tony Stark? Did he really wanted to be friends with this guy? Will he be able to endure it?

Being as optimistic as he always was, giving him a smile Steve accepts his hand and says "Steve Rogers, I hope you become a nice guy, nice to meet you too." the dark-haired guy accompanied him back to the golf cart so they could go to the coffee shop, assuring him they would get back his job. He was Stark, of course he would get his job back. "Where did you got a golf cart?"

 

_*Steve's flashback ends*_

 

* * *

 

Tony jump down from the bench and onto the grass, still holding his phone up. Just as the blonde was going to suggest to go and look for her at her dorm, his phone rang.

He took it out and answered, "Hey, Sam. What's up?"

_"Is that Steve?"_ instead of hearing his friend's voice, he heard Pepper's voice, _"Let me talk to him!"_ he heard some rustling and then the girl's voice again, _"Steve, hey, it's Pepper. If you see Tony, can you say to him that my phone ran out of battery and that I could contact him?"_

Steve looked at Tony, "Um, yes, I will."

_"Thank you! You're an angel!"_ and she hang up.

Steve chuckled and turned around to face Tony. The other one caught him staring and frowned,

"What?"

Steve smiled, "Nothing." and he started walking away. He knew the other would follow him.

"No, you know something. Tell me!" and he started following the blonde, "Is it about Pepper? It is, right?!"

Steve turned his face to the side, "Maybe," and continued walking. He was so enjoying this.

"No, Steve! Come on! Was she with a guy? Or maybe a girl- No, I wasn't serious! Steve!"

 

* * *

 

Wanda and Carol were walking outside the classroom as their class had just finished. The blonde was talking as Wanda listen to her,

"And then he told me I should call him because he called me last week. That it was my turn and he had too much work."

"Hahaha, really?"

"Yeah, and I was _'That is not mah business'_." she said snapping her fingers and moving her hips, making the brunet laugh harder. Carol then stopped and looked behind Wanda.

Wanda frowned and turned around, finding her favorite professor behind them. She instinctively brushed her hair with her hands and smiled at him,

"Hi, professor Vision. What brings you here?" she looks around, "In the halls. Outside your class." _smooth Wanda._

"Well, yesterday I got to finish your essay and I must say I'm impressed."

"Really?"

"Yes. Especially the details on areas of study, outcomes and assessments."

Wanda smiled at him, not taking her eyes off him. Fortunately, he smiled back at her. God, that smile. She could feel herself smiling even bigger because of that. They stood there, smiling at each other and ignoring everything else.

Before it would become awkward (Wanda had forgotten about Carol standing beside her, watching the whole scene), the professor cleared his throat, "Well, I must go. Have an urgent topic to talk with Principal Fury," the girl nodded, "Again, Miss Maximoff, it was a great essay. I'll be waiting for another to read."

"Yeah," she seemed like in some kind of trance; she was still smiling like a lovestruck schoolgirl. Well, technically she was a lovestruck schoolgirl, "Have a good day, professor."

"Have a good day, Miss Maximoff. Miss Danvers." and with a nod at them he left. Wanda and her friend stood there, watching as the other disappeared. Wanda smiled on more time before looking back at Carol, who was staring at her with a smirk.

"What?"

"Nothing,"

"No, there's something. Tell me."

Before the blonde could appear, they heard a voice calling from behind them,

"Hey," it was Pietro, who was jogging towards them, "What ya doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just watching a hot stuff leaving over there-" she pointed at the end of the hall.

Wanda's eyes widened, "Carol!" she lowered the girl's arm before her brother could see who she was pointing at.

Pietro stared at both of them, eyebrows brought together in confusion, "...Okay," he turned to his sister, "Ready?"

"Yes, let's go."

They start walking away, right outside the building. As they walked towards the coffee longue, Pietro was the first to talk,

"So, dad came to pay me a visit to my room."

Wanda chuckled, "Really? Did he asked you how you doing?"

"Yes."

"Typical. He sounded so mother hen." he snickers.

"Normally pops is the one who behaves like that."

"Yeah. Dad said he misses us."

She smiled softly, "I miss him too." he puts his arm around her shoulders as they walk. Glancing over his sister, Pietro smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were always together, ever since they were born. Especially when their mom died. He remembers one time before she got ill and they were together.

 

* * *

 

_*Pietro's flashback*_

 

It was a cold, peaceful night over a small house. As Erik was out working, little Pietro and Wanda were over the living room together with their mother. She was sitting on the sofa reading a book, while the twins were on the floor drawing with bright colors. Everything was safe and sound, pretty calm.

Until a loud thunder roars all over the house.

Wanda let out a yell and ran towards her mom, climbing underneath the blanket and over her mother's lap. Their mom let out a soft chuckle,

"Oh, honey," she lifts the blanket to uncover Wanda's trembling head. The brunet looks up at her, "Don't worry. I'm here. I'll always be right here." another thunder and Wanda hide her face. Their mom smiled softly as she always did and start singing ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wqOmlipOGe0)),

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_

 

Pietro raised his head and looked towards his sister's way; his mom had Wanda on her lap, arms around her tinny waist as her melodic voice sounded all over the room. The storm outside came a distant sound, the singing voice became the predominant one. Another thunder came down hard. Wanda clutched her mother's waist, hiding her face over her chest. Their mom caressed her long, brown hair in a soothing way, closing her eyes as she continued singing. Her voice comforted the twins, making them feel at ease. Pietro closed his eyes too, enjoying the song.

Wanda peeked from her hide, raising her head until she was looking at her mom. Smiling, she joined her mother,

 

_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_

_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhàn_

 

Pietro smiled at both of them. He loved them so much, just like his dad loved them. Their mom looked at Pietro's way and with a soft smile she opened her arm to him, the other one holding Wanda. Pietro walked towards them and let himself be engulf by his mom's loving arms. The two girls continued singing as they waited for the storm to pass, instead spending their time enjoying each other's company as a family. Their mom continued caressing Wanda's hair and making circles over Pietro's back, their breathing slowing and their eyelids feeling heavy. Pietro and Wanda fell asleep clutching with their tiny hands at their mother's dress.

 

_*Pietro's flashback ends*_

 

* * *

 

_"Hey,"_ Pietro looked at his sister as she separated from him, "What are you thinking about?"

Pietro smiled softly at her, but then his smile turned into a smirk, "In how horrible you hair looked when we were kids!"

"Oh, I'll show you horrible!" and then she started chasing after him, both laughing as they did so.

 

* * *

 

Clint and Nat were walking over the courtyard into a specific position, holding yoga mats under their armpits and wearing sports clothes.

When they arrive the perfect spot according to Natasha, she turns to her friend, "Okay, we're going to start with simple things. Don't worry, I won't make you do my routines or anything like that." she puts her mat over the grass, "Besides, we could use the fresh air."

Clint puts his own mat on the grass, "It's not like there isn't air inside," she rolls her eyes, "Can't we do anything else?"

"You said you wanted to keep your mind away from certain person, and I'm helping you."

"By breaking my spirit and making my body ache the whole week?"

"You never specified the methods."

Clint sighed and looked at the front, stretching his arms and legs. He glanced at where Natasha was, stretching her leg up with one hand. Still looking at the front he said "I could never do ballet, you know."

"Yeah, I know. Because men shouldn't do girly stuff and ballet is just for girls?"

"No," he said in a hard tone, like he hated that idea, "Because I don't have the same natural ability like you to endure this. All the turns, flips, assemblé, À la quatrième and that stuff; that is some serious shit. Beside, imagine me in tights."

"I'd rather not,"

Natasha laughed at that thought, looking at her best friend struggling to do a simple split. His legs trembled a little. Of course, he could run, jump and in mid-air shot an arrow at the target but he couldn't do a simple split. Nice. A smile appeared over her face as she remembered the moment she met Clint.

 

* * *

 

_*Natasha's Flashback*_

 

7 year-old Natasha was walking through the street, over the sidewalk as kids were thought. Thought she was alone. Her parents had told her they couldn't come and pick her up from her ballet lessons, so she was walking back home alone, bag hanging over her shoulders. She didn't change her clothes, just her pink ballet slippers which were inside her bag. She was wearing her black tank leotard with attached chiffon skirt, white tights and black flats, her hair in a bun so it wouldn't fall over her face.

She was walking peacefully until she approached the park, seeing as some boys a little older were playing some spy game. They were hiding behind the structures and 'shooting' with their hands.

"Hey, girl, what are you doing there?" one of them called, making the rest stop playing and look at her.

"What are you playing?" she asked.

"A spy game. We're agents." answered the blonde one.

"Can I play?"

"Girls don't play this. It's only a boys game."

"Why?"

"Because girls are too girly to play this game. They can't be an real agent."

Natasha frowned, "I'm not girly." she was too immersed in the conversation she didn't noticed one of the boys going behind her and taking out her ballet slippers from her bag.

"Look, she's a ballerina!" the brunet boy yelled as he took a step back and returned to his friends.

"Give me those back."

The brunet kid gave the slippers to the dark-haired one, "So you're not girly, huh? This has to be the most girly, feminine thing-

He didn't finish as a foot went straight to his stomach, making him let go of the slippers as he clutched his stomach in pain. Natasha grabbed her slippers with one hand and made three cartwheels to put some distance between them. The boys stared at her dumbfounded. Recovering from their shock, they launched at her.

She knew how to handle it; she didn't only took ballet for fun. She practiced it because of the fine movements, the resistance it gave you and it made you feel stronger. She dodged every move they made, occasionally hitting their legs so they couldn't stand up. But when the blonde kid pulled at her hair, she got mad. She gave him a liver punch, making the blonde fall on the ground clutching his side. Another kid pushed the redhead from behind, making her fall. She glared at them from the ground.

"Girls shouldn't do that! They have to be delicate and defenseless, that's what my papa says!"

"Just hit her, Bobby!" one of the boys yelled.

"But I shouldn't hit a girl."

"She started it! She deserves it!"

The boy - _Bobby_ \- nods at them, like saying 'you're right'. _Boys are such idiots_ , thought Natasha. Just when Bobby approached her with his fist up, ready to punch her or whatever he was going to do, an arrow came out of the nowhere and went straight beside his head, cutting him slightly across his cheek. The boy falls to the ground, looking terrified at the arrow over the ground. Natasha, together with the bullies turned and looked at the other side of the park at a boy with sandy brown hair, black clothes and a bow in his hand. Natasha thought that was cool.

"Hey, boys," the boy aims his bow and another arrow at them again, "Is that any way to treat a lady?"

"He's crazy! Run!" yells Bobby, making his minions yell in horror and run, tripping a few times before disappearing.

Natasha stood up, shaking the dirt off of her skirt as the still nameless boy approached her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, those kids are imbeciles." Natasha went and grabbed her slippers from the ground. Great, now they were dirty.

As she put the slippers back inside her bag, the boy noticed them and asked "You practice ballet?" she nodded, ready to hear another thing like those kids had said, but instead "That's so cool. I heard my brother said it was very hard to practice."

She looked at him with surprise in her eyes and smiled, "Nah, men are just babies."

The boy chuckled, "I'm Clint." he said as he grabbed the arrow from the ground.

"Natasha." she said with a smile, and they started walking together, "Nice bow."

"Thanks, nice punch to the liver."

 

_*Natasha's Flashback ends*_

 

* * *

 

"Nat? Earth to Nat?"

The redhead shook her head, her thoughts were interrupted as she heard her best friend's voice. She turns to look at Clint, seeing him still trying to touch his toes while stretching.

He pants, "This is my limit, Nat. If I go further I'm afraid I won't ever go back again."

"Oh, come on-

"Yeah, I know, I know. _'Men are all babies'_."

She smiles at that and puts her hands on her hips, "Okay. Now go down in one swift move."

Clint manages to chuckle, "Yeah, I'll go... but right down to the hospital." the woman rolls her eyes. In that moment she saw from the corner of her eyes Steve and Tony walking towards them.

"Looking good, Barton," said Tony, with Clint flipping him and then ignoring him.

"So, what are you doing?" asked the blonde once standing beside Nat, his hands on his hips.

"Pilates with a little bit of yoga." she answered, "Wanna try?"

He shrugged with a smile, "Why not," Nat went to grab two yoga mats as Steve began stretching, looking over Tony. Tony removed his shades and nodding went beside him.

Clint sat back on the mat, his legs finally giving up. He relaxed and stared as the dark-haired guy rolled up his sleeves saying "I'm never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Leaning his body over, the Russian woman opened his stance with her leg, making Tony groan, " _God dammit!_ This hurts!"

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Stop whining. Woman up. Now go down in one swift move."

"I know, but I'm gonna go down like a two dollar prostitute."

"Language," said Steve beside him, doing exactly what Tony was doing only he was in complete control, his body relaxed as his legs opened more.

"How do you do that? I didn't remembered you being that flexible."

"Okay! Too much information." said the archer, lying back on the mat. The redhead positioned again beside Steve, showing him the next move as the billionaire continue groaning in pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what'd you think? You like it?  
> I have a lot of homework, so I'll see you in a week or so, but don't worry~


	6. Anything Could Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll be really busy this week and the next one I'll have exams, so that's why I'm leaving a big chapter. When I finish all my homework, I'll update, so don't worry. I really hope you like this chapter~

Wanda was sitting on the grass over the courtyard with a drawing block over her lap. Pietro lay on his back beside her, looking at the sky and the clouds. He had his arms under his head as a pillow.

"I can't believe it's already September."

"Tell me about it. Before we know it, it'll be December." he raised his arm to touch his face.

"Hey! Don't move!" Wanda told him as she continued drawing him. He sighed and reassumed his position.

"You know, you have another week to finish you Art assignment."

"Yes, but I want to do it now that I'm inspired and that I have a model."

Pietro grinned, "You're gonna get an A, then."

"Cocky, aren't we?"

"Always."

"Okay, I finished." said the brunet proud of herself. Pietro stood up, patted his pants and walked behind his sister, seeing over her shoulder at the draw.

He frowned, "What is that?!"

"What do you mean _'what is that?'_? It's you!"

He pointed at the block, "That's not me!"

_"Yes, it is!"_

" _No, it isn't!_ That's ugly and I can assure you that I'm not!"

"Oh, yeah? Want a mirror?!"

Before the twins could tear each other apart, Clint appeared running towards them. He whistled at them and caught their attention,

"Hey, kids! Don't fight." once they stop and calm down, he looks at Wanda, "Now, what is it?"

"Pietro says my draw of him is ugly!" she says showing him the block.

"Because it doesn't look like me at all!

Clint nods, "Pietro is right." the Sokovian smirks at his sister, "It couldn't be you, _because he's not talking._ " the smirk falls from his face and now is Wanda who is smirking at him together with Clint's grin.

Pietro pointed at them, "You two can't plot against me!"

Then they hear a loud whistle and turned towards the sound came. They spotted Tony and Natasha on the other side of the courtyard,

_"Hey, Pluto, Lord of the Underworld! We're waiting!"_ yelled Tony.

Clint turned to the twins, "I gotta go. Wanda, your draw is great, except for the nose and eyes. And Pietro, aren't you the older brother?"

"For 12 minutes." said in unison the twins. Clint rolled his eyes and ran towards his friends, leaving the twins on their own.

As they watch Tony and Clint walking away, talking about something, Pepper approached them,

"Hey, guys. Have you seen Tony?" at the same time they point at his direction, "Oh, he's with Clint. They might be planning the Halloween party."

Pietro frowns, "Halloween party? On September? Isn't it a little early?"

"Yeah, why don't they do it on the exact day?"

"Because we'll have exams on the last 2 weeks of October, so no time for partying."

"And what happens normally? Music, food, costumes? No costumes?" asked Pietro.

"That's your choice. Some wear costumes, others no."

The brunet turned to her, "Do you have a costume already?"

"No, I don't."

Wanda smiled and grabbed her satchel, _"Yay!"_ she kissed Pietro's cheek and grabbed Pepper's arm, "Then we'll go to find some costumes! I have free period. You?"

"Also free period."

"Pietro, I'll see you in Chemistry!" and with that both girls ran, leaving the Sokovian boy standing there. He shrugged and lay down on the grass, relaxing a little.

As Wanda and Pepper were walking through the halls, talking and chuckling, the brunet collided with some other girl and her art block fell on the floor.

"I'm sorry!"

"No, it was my fault. Sorry." the girl smiled and walked away. Just as Wanda turned around to grab her block she noticed it was gone, instead a pair of black moccasins appeared. She looked back up and found-

"Professor Vision, good morning." said Wanda, smiling and putting a strand of hair away. Pepper nodded at him, looking at the brunet and the professor.

"Good morning, ladies." the girl noticed the block on his hand. Open. On the draw she was doing of Pietro. The one he said it was ugly.

"Is this yours?" he asks as he looks at the draw. She nods, biting her lips, "I think it's really good."

"What?"

"Yeah. Did you draw it?" Wanda nodded, "Well, it's a really good draw."

"Really? Because that's not what my brother said."

"With all due respect, he's wrong." she smiles again. "Is this for an assignment or just for fun?"

"Assignment."

"Well, I know you're gonna get an A." he said smiling as he gave her the block. Their fingers touch for a moment and Wanda chuckled nervously. Pepper raised an eyebrow as she looked between them. The professor cleared his throat, "Well, I have another class, so if you excuse me. Miss Maximoff, Miss Potts." and with that he leaves.

Pepper turned back to the brunet, "What was that?"

"Nothing." said Wanda smiling; she continued walking with Pepper behind her. She gripped her art block harder.

"Come on. I'm not blind." she nudges the brunet, "What was it?"

"I-I don't know. He's kind of sweet to me. He smiles and makes me smile. He's a good teacher and he was kind to me on my first day here." she shook her head, "Forget what I just said!" she turned as red as her satchel.

"Don't worry. Your brother won't know about it." she smiled at Wanda and leaned closer, "FYI, he's cute. And _hot_."

Wanda chuckled, _'Don't you think I know? I have eyes.'_

 

* * *

 

Over Clint's and Pietro's room, the later was finishing writing an email to his pops, sitting over his bed. He was telling him how he and Wanda were doing, their new friends, classes and all that. He sent him a photo of them and clicks send. He let out a deep breath and lean back on the wall. Putting his laptop aside, he stretched his legs.

The door open and Clint entered, a towel around his broad shoulders, black pants and shirtless- Shirtless. Obviously he came from the showers, drops of water falling from his hair and onto his chest, and Pietro swore he saw them fall in slow motion.

"Sorry. Forgot my shirt." was all that Clint said as he closed the door and went to his drawer.

"No, it's okay." _'More than okay. Oh dear God, those arms! Stop looking, Pietro!'_ "So, how are you going to go dressed as at the party?"

Clint grabbed a shirt and put it on, "Ah, you heard about the party." the Sokovian nods, "Do you like those parties?"

"Yeah, they are pretty cool. Also it's Halloween; you get to dress as whatever you like. One time my dad disguised as Darth Vader. Wanda and I went as slave princess Leia and Luke Skywalker," he stopped for a moment, "but not in that particular order."

Something inside Clint's mind snapped. Oh. _Oh._ The image of the Sokovian guy in _that_ costume was something Clint would keep in his brain forever. He might ask Wanda for some photos too.

 

* * *

 

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Over Wanda's room, Pietro was waiting with his back towards Wanda as she changed into her costume. He himself was already ready to go. He was wearing a black and white striped shirt, black leggings and some cuffs on his right hand where he was holding the mugshot placard ([x](http://thefunnyplace.org/wp-content/uploads/2013/10/Halloween-costume-for-tumblr-with-a-girl.jpg)). He was supposed to be a convict when you take their mugshot. As he waited for Wanda to finish, he looks at his hand, and the black nail polish caught his attention,

"You sure they look good?" he asked still with his back turned.

"What? The nail polish?"

"Yeah,"

"Of course! It gives you a bad boy attitude. And I know _certain someone_ might like it."

Pietro felt his face heating and crossed his arms, hiding his fingers. _'Stupid Wanda and her lusty mind!'_

_"Ta-da!"_ Pietro hears her say so he turns around. She was wearing a purple satin sleeveless dress, embroidered with gold (on the chest and waist) and a sheer teal overlay. Beaded and jeweled cuffs are just above the elbow on the overrobe; underneath are gold, lace sleeves ([x](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/ed/31/40/ed3140771a429194d8472956751a704e.jpg)).

"And you are... a witch?"

She huffs and puts her hands on her hips, "An Evil Queen!"

Pietro nods, not so sure, "Right. And you choose that because...?"

"Well, first is beautiful and so am I." he rolls his eyes, "Second, I can pull out this style. You know, evil, queen, magic. Besides, it's common sense."

"Why? Because there's always an Evil Queen?

"Exactly. There's always an Evil Queen. Sometimes she's the head cheerleader. Sometimes she's the fairytale stepmother. Sometimes," she takes a few steps forward, "she's your sister."

"Okay, I believe you." she hits his left shoulder, gaining a chuckle from him, "Now, come on. Let's go to the party." he puts his arm around her shoulders and they exit the room.

 

* * *

 

Once you arrived at the auditorium, you could see there were a lot of people; students and teachers, some on disguise some not. There was music with a DJ, a food table with all kind of food with strange/scary names on them, typical Halloween decoration, and stroboscopic lights.

 

_Popping bottles in the ice, like a blizzard_

_When we drink we do it right gettin slizzard_

_Sippin sizzurp in my ride, like Three 6_

_Now I'm feeling so fly like a G6_

_Like a G6, Like a G6_

 

Clint hadn't dressed in a costume like most of the people. He just grabbed a black sleeveless shirt ([x](https://www.discountmugs.com/product-images/zoom/new-balance-men-s-ndurance-athletic-workout-t-shirts-nb7117-black.jpg)) and black jeans and that was it. No big deal.

He spotted his best friend over the food table and approached her. Once behind her he tapped her shoulder; the redhead turned to face him, "Nat, you look amazing,"

She was dressed as Catwoman ([x](http://paranormalhaven.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/Catwoman-Costume.jpg)), the tight leather suit letting nothing to imagination. She smiled, "Yeah, I know. You look nice too."

Clint looked around but couldn't find their friends, "So, where's everyone?"

_"Miss me already, Barton?"_

Clint turned around to find Tony and Bruce approaching them, the dark haired man with a red cup on his hand and a smirk over his face. As for their costumes, Bruce was dressed as one of the Ghostbusters ([x](http://i.ebayimg.com/images/i/400226214868-0-1/s-l1000.jpg)), pretty traditional and _adorkable_ -as Natasha would say-. Tony had a plain white shirt with 'Error 404 Costume Not Found' ([x](http://www.mypictgallery.tk/wp-content/uploads/2014/10/simple-halloween-costume-ideas-for-men-qafp1yun.jpg)) written over it and jeans. Simple.

"Not really."

Natasha looked at Bruce, who was staring at her as he fumbled with the strap of the proton pack.

"Wow, Natasha. Y-you look..." she smiled at his stuttering, waiting for him to continue. Bruce swallowed hard, "nice."

The smile on her face fell, "Oh. Thanks." she smiled again before anyone notice, "You look nice too."

Tony wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulder, "Doesn't he?" the Russian went to the snacks table as he looked at the archer, "Where are Steve and Thor?"

"Shouldn't you know?"

"Nah, I'm here to have fun, no to babysit. Oh, candy!" he went to the snacks table. As he went to the table, Pepper approached him dressed as Supergirl ([x](https://img0.etsystatic.com/011/0/8018809/il_fullxfull.453995620_t4np.jpg)).

"Really, Tony? Aren't candy for like, kids?" Tony turned to look at his girlfriend and seeing her costume he stared at her, making the blonde frown, "What?"

"I thought you were gonna dress up like a sexy nurse. Or a sexy police. Or anything sexy."

Pepper rolls her eyes, "Keep dreaming, handsome."

"I will." he grins, throwing some candy in some bag he got out of nowhere and walks away as Pepper walks up and eyes Natasha who eyes her back.

"Ah, Catwoman. So we meet again." she says putting her hands on her hips and with a serious tone.

Nat crosses her arms and answers her in the same tone, "So we do, Supergirl." After some seconds they both smile and chuckle, "You look really good, Pepper."

"Thanks, you too." then her eyes widen at something behind Nat, so the Russian turned around and chuckled.

"Steve!"

Steve was dressed as some kind of nerd, with a plaid shirt, khaki pants, pens over his shirt and jacket pockets, glasses and a calculator over his belt ([x](http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lpsr9pvscF1qlsa4co1_500.jpg)). Tony had said he was Clark Kent even thought the blonde deny it, but let it be.

"You look so handsome."

"Thanks. Where are the others?" he asks looking around.

_"Hey, guys!"_ Tony walked towards them, a red cup on hand, "I found our big guy." he then proceeded to point at the other side of the dance floor, where a group of girls were giggling and taking pictures of Thor dressed as a Spartan warrior ([x](http://www.crazyforcostumes.com/ProdImages/CH2042B.jpg)), holding a shield in his right hand. Every girl was looking and taking his picture, obviously.

Once the twins arrived and they were all there, Pepper grabbed Tony's hand, "What are we waiting for? Let's dance!"

[ _Wow, fantastic baby!_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fV52ZvV-O5s)

The music was loud and people were dancing all over the place; even some teachers although a little weird. The stroboscopic lights were illuminating everything and everyone.

Nat and Bruce were dancing close to each other, the brunet almost looking up at the ceiling because of the Russian's costume. Natasha knew it, and she just chuckled about it. He was such a dork. Steve, Pepper and Tony began jumping at the music rhythm; the blonde spotted Sam and waved at him for him to join them. Once Tony and the strawberry blonde girl did the same, he joined in. Thor was surrounded by many other girls, wanting to dance near him. He just giggled and let them. Pietro, Wanda and Clint were dancing near each other, the archer and the runner closer, of course.

While dancing with her brother, then with Pepper and enjoying the party, Wanda spotted her favorite professor and smiled.

"Be right back." she told Pepper and then ran towards his direction, outside the party. The blonde girl smiled and continue dancing.

 

* * *

 

After leaving the party in search of Vision, Wanda found him on a small balcony, looking at the moon with a cup on hand. She approached him and they started talking, time passing as they didn't noticed.

"We've been talking about like half an hour, I think."

Wanda nodded, "Yeah. It's kind of fun." someone yelled and then a crash was heard inside the party, making Wanda chuckle, "Big party, huh?"

"It seems like." he looked at her, "Why aren't you with your friends?"

"They won't miss me if I disappear a few minutes. Besides I think my brother wants to be near his crush but he wants to keep an eye on me. So I leaved so I wouldn't be a third wheel." she rolls her eyes, "I don't want to be a nuisance."

"I don't think you're a nuisance."

Wanda smiled warmly at him. He always knew what to say to make her feel at ease and smile. She knew she was staring but couldn't stop doing so; he was staring back at her. Her heart beat so fast inside her chest that she thought it might come out of it like that scene from Alien. Shaking that thought off, she smiled at him again, feeling the heat of his body near hers.

_'Go for it'_ her mind yells and that's all she needs. She leans forward to kiss the man, only to be stopped in her tracks.

"What-what are you doing?" he asked pulling back.

"I was-

"No, miss Maximoff. I can't do this." Wanda stares at him, feeling something over her chest compress. Yep, here comes the alien. "It's not because of the age gap, trust me. And I would be lying if I said I don't like you and don't think you're awesome but... I don't date my students. That's one of my rules."

Wanda blinks a few times, batting away the tears forming over her eyes, "So you just lead me on, even though you don't date your students, and for what? To make me feel like stupid? _Embarrassed? Meaningless?_ "

_"Wanda-_

She shakes her head, "No, _please_. I beg of you, just... leave it." she bites her lips, trying to stop them from trembling. She closed her eyes so he wouldn't see the pain in her eyes as the tears started to flow. Vision looked away defeated and nodded even though Wanda couldn't see him. He walked away without another word. After hearing his steps leaving the place, Wanda slowly opened her eyes, tears falling and wetting her cheeks. A soft whine came from her mouth and she covered her mouth, not wanting to let any of the noises come out. Not here, not now. She closed her eyes again and took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

_'Maybe I should go and find Pietro.'_ she shakes her head, _'No, he's having fun with his friends and I don't want to be a party pooper.'_

Opening her eyes and looking around, she turned her head to the left and saw a bottle of alcohol without owner, right over a table with some empty cups. Making up her mind quickly she wiped away the tears and grabbed the bottle, turning around and leaving the party.

 

* * *

 

Inside at the party, the gang continued dancing as the music volume went up. As Pietro danced, he looked around and finally noticed his missing sister wasn't there yet. He frowned and began walking away, looking behind his shoulder at Clint,

"I'll go for another drink!" he yelled and turned around, passing by the bunch of people dancing. Just as he was getting closer to the snacks table, a loose wire makes Pietro trip and fall onto the floor, gaining the gang's attention. They run towards him as Pietro turns to lay on his back laughing. He looks up as the gang stares down at him,

Clint is the first one to talk, "Hey, you okay?" he asks while moving away a strand of hair of the Sokovian's face.

Pietro chuckles, "You're awesome."

"Is he okay? Shall I call an ambulance?" asks Bruce worried.

Natasha shakes her head, "He's acting like he's drunk. He should be taken to bed."

"Clint can do the honors." says Tony with a grin.

Steve looks at Tony, "You really are a _horridious_ piece of work."

"He's just a little concussed. He just needs some air." says Clint as he held his arms to the Sokovian, helping him to get up. "Come on."they both get out for some air.

While walking outside, the runner had decided he wasn't as dizzy as before and could stand up by himself, occasionally tumbling a little but nothing to worry about. Fortunately Clint was beside him in case the other were to fall down.

Clint had his hands inside his jeans as he talked, "So, explain yourself."

" _'I'm afraid I can't explain myself, sir, because I am not myself right now, you see.'_ "

Clint chuckles, "Said Alice to the Caterpillar."

Pietro stops and turns towards him, "You're right. How did you know?"

"That was my favorite book when I was a kid."

"Really?"

They sit over the fancy chairs outside, on opposite sides. Pietro laughs a little and then leans his head back, taking some air for his head to stop spinning. But he could feel a pair of eyes on him, so he turned his head to the right, sat down correctly and sees Clint looking at him, not bothering to hide the fact that he was staring. 'Cus now Pietro himself was staring at him too.

They stared at each other, not even blinking or moving at all. Pietro could feel the archer's breath over his face and he was sure Clint could feel his. Before any of them could notice, they had already lean over slowly; just a few centimeters apart when someone clears their throat. Clint and Pietro turn and see Steve and Tony standing a few feet behind them; the blonde giving them a reproachful look with his arms crossed as Tony is smirking at them.

"Crap. Tweedledum and Tweedledee." that makes Pietro chuckle and turn his head to the side, "Yes?"

"We just wanted to make sure Pietro was okay." says Steve.

"But he seems more than okay."

Ignoring the pair, Clint sighed and looked at Pietro. He then looked back at the other two, "Okay. I'll take him to our bedroom and come back here."

Tony snickered, " _'Our bedroom'_." he giggled, making Steve push him back inside the party.

"Well, now that mom and dad are gone," Pietro stood up, "I think I'm gonna lie down and sleep for two days." Clint stood up too, ready to follow him but a hand over his hard chest stopped him, "I'll be fine, I'll just go and check on Wanda first and then to our room."

"You sure? I don't mind accompanying you."

Pietro gave him a smile, "I'll be alright. I'm a big tough boy." he gave a soft punch to Clint's arm, "I tie my own shoes and everything." he then turned around and started walking away. Clint stood there, staring at Pietro's backside as the runner leaved. What a nice view. He shook his head with a light chuckle and returned to the party.

Inside as everyone continued dancing, including the gang, Clint approached Natasha, who was trying to get the brunet genius to dance. As he chuckled at the scene, Steve passed beside him and towards the snacks table.

Steve went to pour some more punch and when he was about to drink it, he noticed it smelled funny and stopped. Taking just a deep sniff he could tell it had alcohol in it. Pepper approached him and threw her cup at the trash.

"Be careful, someone spiked the punch." she told him.

"Wasn't it already spiked?" Pepper gave him a look as if saying 'yeah, and that's gonna be a problem'. They both eyed at the billionaire genius dancing with a red cup on his hand at the same time.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Please do." with a nod, Pepper walked towards her boyfriend and took away the cup; the genius pouting as he tried to reach for it, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck, making the strawberry blonde girl chuckle.

Something inside Steve's stomach twisted, like if it were turning into knots. He doesn't know why he felt that. He hadn't drink a single drop of the spiked punch and the food was good, so why? Turning his head back at where Tony and Pepper were, he felt another flip. _'I need to get out of here.'_

He approached the Russian, who was dancing together with Bruce. The brunet was dancing somehow awkwardly, making the redhead chuckle. He tapped her shoulder, "Natasha, I think I'm gonna go now,"

She grabbed his arm, "What? No, Steve-

"I'm getting tired, and you know parties aren't my thing. Especially the ones were people get too drunk." he said glancing at everyone holding a red cup and starting to tumble.

"Okay. Get some rest, I'll stay a little longer." he waved at her and made his way to the door, trying not to disturb any more of his friends or being convinced to stay a little longer. The knot on his stomach felt tighter and tighter each second.

But Steve's departing caught certain billionaire's attention, stumbling a little towards the redhead and pointing at Steve with his hand, holding the punch,

"What's with the old man? Leaving pretty early."

Natasha shrugged, "He's tired."

Tony stared as the blonde made his way to the door, leaving without even looking back or around one time. He shrugged and drank all the punch in one shot, making his way to get another one.

 

* * *

 

Estranged from the party and all the people there, Wanda sat lonely with a cup and the bottle in a desolated room. She had taken off her heels and were resting beside her. She had her back pressed against the wall and her legs folded, resting her arms over them. Taking another sip from her punch, she closed her eyes. God, she felt so stupid. Thinking she had a chance with her teacher, _so fool!_ She was too immersed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed when a person passed by and saw her alone in the classroom. The guy entered the room and cleared his throat to make his presence known.

Wanda opened her eyes and saw a tall, muscular, dark haired guy standing over the door. He had a red shirt, black leather jeans, and two ear piercings. He was hot.

"Hey, sorry to disturb you. I-I needed to escape the crazy party and my crazy friends."

"It's okay." she motioned him to sit beside her, so he closed the door and approached her.

He sat beside her and started, "So, what's a pretty girl like you doing all alone?"

She shrugged, "Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how my life sucks," she chuckles, "In like, _every_ possible way." she takes another sip.

"Come on, your life can't be that bad."

"I just kind of confessed to the person I like and he said he wasn't interested, even after all the flirting the last weeks."

"Okay. That sucks." she passed him her cup and poured more alcohol in it, "But it's his lose, you know."

"Thanks. I know you didn't mean it, but thanks." she stretches her legs after feeling them a little numb.

The guy (whom Wanda still didn't knew his name but she didn't care) scratched the back of his head, "Actually..." she turned to look at him, "I saw you, your first day here. Also at the riff-off and wanted to talk to you but I kind of... felt shy. And I'm no shy when it comes to talk to pretty girls like you." Wanda chuckled, "I guess you're different."

"Good different or bad different?"

"Oh, good different. _Definitely_ good different." he said chuckling, taking the cup from the brunet's hand.

Wanda smiled at their touch. The guy smiled back at her, putting aside the cup on the floor and staring right at her. Before they know it, one of them leans forward and their lips join in a feverish kiss. His hands roam all over her body as hers grip tight at his shoulders, bringing him closer to her. They separate for a second, and look into each other's eyes.

She puts away a strand of hair, "I'm Wanda."

"Mephisto."

And they continue where they stopped.

 

* * *

 

Steve was on the showers, taking a long and warm shower alone. His body relaxed into the waterfall, wiping his hair off his forehead and eyes. Everyone was at the party, still dancing and drinking. Nat had told him that she 'would stay and keep an eye on everyone'. What she meant was 'keep an eye on Bruce'. As he washed his face he heard some rustling outside and frowned. Someone was there too? Maybe they needed to cool down, or drown the alcohol in their system or something. He shrugged it off, but then he heard steps coming closer.

He took his head out to look at the new arrived person, holding the curtain with his right hand, clutching it to his chest, and found Tony standing right there, looking at him, "Hey. What are you doing?"

"Looking for you."

Steve nods with a smile, "You found me..." he looks at himself and then back at the other, "In the shower. _Slightly_ naked, if you didn't notice."

"I've seen you naked before." he said taking steps forward.

Steve looks away for a moment, "Okay..." he looks back, "Well, remember, we're kind of not together anymore."

Tony was now in front of the blonde, close enough that the other can smell the booze on his breath, "We're still friends, right?" he reach out his hand to grab Steve's hand that was holding the curtain, "We could just be closer friends. Maybe..." he tries to pull it away, "it could even fix things between us."

_"Tony!"_ yelled Steve, which seemed to snap out the other man as he looked at the blonde and then around the room confused. What was in those beverages? "What are you doing? Are you okay?" he asked the last part with worry in his voice.

The dark haired man shook his head and tried to smile, "Yeah, I was, _um..._ " he took a few steps back, just like a dog who has been kicked would do, "sorry, I don't remember." and then exited the bathroom, leaving Steve confused and worried.

 

* * *

 

Sitting on his bed, Pietro let out a sigh and rustled his hair. He took off his shoes and shirt, then his cuffs and putted them over the desk. Grabbing a long sleeved grey shirt he putting it on. He was having fun but he hadn't seen Wanda for the past hours. Right now in his condition he couldn't go wander around the campus in search for his sister. He could pass out in the middle of nowhere and the other would have to search for two people now.

"What am I worrying about? Maybe she is with Carol or another friend."

Still, before lying on his bed and closing his eyes to get some sleep, he grabbed his phone and typed his sister:

_'Where are you?' –Pietro._

 

* * *

 

Opening the door, Wanda entered the dark room, finding it empty as usual except for the extra bed being occupied by Carol, who was sleeping. Seeing her costume and heels where all over the floor, Wanda chuckled. _Better not wake her up._ She closed the door slowly but it still screeched, waking up the blonde.

She turned around and looked at Wanda through heavy eyes, "Hey," she smiled, "Did you just arrived?" she glanced at the clock, "The party did go wild, didn't it? Did you had fun?"

"You could say that." Wanda walked to her bed and sat, taking off her dress and being only in her underwear. She threw the dress over the desk and put the heels beside her bed, feeling extremely tired, "But if you don't mind, I just want to lie down and sleep." she said going under the covers of her bed.

The blonde nodded, "Okay. Good night."

"G'night." and with that they both fell asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the Halloween chapter. At the month of July. Nice. I feel like Tumblr (hahaha).  
> So? What'd you think of this chapter either ways? And that shower scene? Hahaha, not that I think you’ll mind. Remember, don't mix alcohol with hornyness, out of spite or a break up, cus they don't mingle. It only causes problems.
> 
> I don't know if many of you have noticed that between Tony and Steve there's still... something. They way they talk, see and behave with each other, you know.  
> And since I began writing this story, I wondered if Tony should be with Steve or Pepper. But it ocurred to me that I'll leave that to you, my viewers, to decide:
> 
> 1:- Tony stays with Pepper, although yeah, he's still a little flirty with Steve. But they only stay as friends.  
> 2:- Tony ends up with Steve, (that, though, would be almost at the end of the story) realizing he's always loved him above everything, but he does care about Pepper (who might or might not know about his feelings).
> 
> You decided; I'll write. If you want my opinion, I'd go with Steve.


	7. Sticks And Stones, May Break My Bones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself I would go back to this fic and finish it. And that's what I'm going to do. Yep, really. This fic was left for almost 10 months. Wow. I hate doing that.  
> To be honest, I lost the feeling. Like, I wanted to continue writting till the end, but part of me went 'mehh'. And then I started with another fic and this one got forgotten. So, I apologize for the ones reading this fic since the begining. I'll make it up to all of you ;)  
> So, here it is: the next chapter. I really hope you continue the story~

Tony was walking down the hall, going towards his next class. They all -except for the twins and Pepper- had the same class in a few minutes. The rest of the gang must be there already. He looked at his watch, _'Well, I'm still on time.'_

As he walks near the elevator, he spots Steve inside as other persons exit it. The blonde spots him too and his face turns red, and Tony sees him hit the 'close door' button quickly. Tony runs and put his hand between the doors, stopping it on time and opening the doors again. Steve smiles nervously,

"Hi, Tony."

"Hey. Where's the fire?" he asks looking around, "Ha, for a moment it looked liked you where ignoring me."

Steve smiles, "No, no, no. No, no." he bites his lips, "No. I remembered I had something to do."

"Aha," Tony nods, not to convinced, "So it doesn't have to do anything with what happened at last night's party?"

_"What happened last night?"_

They are startled by the arrival of Thor, who was behind Tony smiling at them. Boy he had no idea.

"Hey, buddy." said the billionaire as Steve waved at him.

"So?"

Tony's eyebrow shot up, "What?" he looks at Steve, "Oh, nothing. Nothing, just..." he turns around again as to see if the other blonde had something to say, "Talking. That's all."

"Yeah,"

Thor looks between them and nods, "Okay. Well, you better stop talking and get out of the elevator. We're gonna be late."

Tony shrugged, "Yeah, we don't want that." Steve nodded but didn't move. Thor turned around and started walking away.

Before turning around and leaving with Thor, Tony smirked, pushed every single button inside the elevator and saw in delight as Steve's eyes widen while looking at the buttons shine. Tony starts laughing until a hand grabs his shirt and pulls him inside the elevator, the doors closing behind them. Thor rolls his eyes and shrugs, walking back to his class.

 

* * *

 

Over the classroom, Natasha, Bruce and Clint were waiting for their friends to arrive, just a few minutes before the bell rang. They were in their seats; Natasha wearing a pair of shades and her hoodie on, clearly hangover. Bruce was looking at the clock, clearly worried about the rest of the gang. And Clint was looking at the ceiling, leaned back on his chair without any worry. Well, maybe just one. And it had white hair and a cute accent.

His eyes wander around the room; many of the people there looked just like Nat or worse. He grinned as he poked the redhead on the shoulder, "Rough party last night, Nat?"

The Russian had her head resting on her hand, "Don't even look at me, don't even look at here."

He chuckles as the bell rings. In that moment they see Thor entering the classroom alone; going to his seat.

Natasha looks behind him and frowns, "Where's mom and dad?"

"Steve and Stark are trapped on the elevator." they all look at him, "Long story. I don't even know." and he sits. Their teacher entered the classroom moments later and closed the door behind him.

"Okay, I hope you're all ready for a pop quiz." several groans were heard.

"Well, I guess it's safe to suppose that Steve and Stark aren't gonna be at class."

Huh. Figures.

The first class came to an end, and everyone went out of their classes, walking through the hallways to get to their next class. The gang found Steve and Tony walking towards them as they exited their class. Steve worried about not being able to assist to class and the notes he had lose, "thank you very much, Tony", "anything for you, doll". Nat told him not to worry, that she explained to the teacher why he hadn't been there and that she would pass him the class notes.

"Aren't you gonna offer those notes to me too?" asked Stark at the redhead girl.

"No."

Walking to their next classroom, the gang went to sit and wait for the teacher and rest of student to come. Nat gave Steve her notes from the previous class so he could copy them while the bell rang. Bruce gave his to Tony -not like he had another option as Tony had grabbed them from his desk. Natasha removed her shades, pinching the bridge of her nose as she made her head back. Tony stared at her,

"You look like shit."

"Why, thanks for the nice words, Stark. You always know what to say to a lady." he opened her eyes to look at him, "You would look like shit too if you had drank until your hand started blurring."

"Hey, I have a hangover too."

"You don't look hungover to me."

"Well, he did drank more than you." said Bruce.

"More than everyone." muttered Clint as he looked around.

"And still I manage to look like this," Tony said as he pointed at his face.

Natasha glared, "I don't believe you. You must have sold your soul to the devil or something like that."

"You're just mad I woke up like this."

"I'm just mad you woke up."

Clint snorted, slowly clapping at his best friend for that retort. Stark feigned to be offended as he brought a hand to his chest and stared with wide mouth at the Russian. Steve rolled his eyes and continued to write his notes. Bruce looked back to his notes with a grin appearing on his face. Thor opened his mouth in 'o' as he laughed and high fived Natasha.

As they settled back to normal, Clint heard something ring in his left ear, so he brought his hand to his ear and grabbed it. Natasha noticed this and frowned,

"Still having problems with the old ones?"

Clint nodded, "Yeah, just a little."

Tony rolled his eyes, "I told you. _'Let me check them and maybe I'll have them ready for the party.'_ "

"Nah, it's okay." the billionaire shrugs.

Nat gave him a worried look but he smiled at her to reassure her he was fine. This was the part of being half-deaf he hated. People always thought he was weak because of this, and so he stayed quiet and drifted away. He really didn't want Pietro to be one of those people.

He shook his thoughts away and leaned back into his chair, looking at the ceiling.

 

* * *

 

The bell rang and everyone got out of their classrooms. Wanda was picking her stuff, Carol waiting for her at the door so they could go to their next class. As the brunet girl passed through the desk, she lift her eyes for a moment to see professor Vision wiping the board. Something rumbled inside her chest. In that instant he turned around and looked at her. His eyes met hers and he opened his mouth but before he could say something, Wanda glared at him and turned her head away, walking out of the room, Carol behind her.

Carol looked behind at the classroom and then turned to look at her, "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just sent a glare at your favorite teacher. What did he do? Not smile while saying 'hi' to you?" she chuckled.

Wanda glared at her, _"Don't."_

The blonde holds up her hands, "Okay! No need to give me that look."

The brunet sighs, "I'm sorry, it's just... I had a bad day."

As they continued to walk through the halls, an arm appeared of nowhere and put itself over Wanda's shoulders. She was startled for a second but smiled in relief at seeing who it was. Mephisto.

"Hey, hot stuff." he said with a grin.

"Hey, you."

"My 'hey', it appears, doesn't have place in this conversation." said Carol, "See you later, Wanda. New guy." she nodded at both of them and leaved.

"She seems nice." said the boy before turning to Wanda, smiling at her, "Being thinking about you."

She snorts, "Oh, is that what you usually tell the girls?"

He shrugs, "Normally they would melt and giggle. But not you. You're different. I like different."

Wanda felt herself smiling at that. Biting her lip she rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's go to class."

 

* * *

 

Over at night, Pietro was over his bed, laying on his back with a book on his lap, looking at the ceiling instead of sleeping. He had been studying for hours and he was tired but he couldn't sleep. He felt something on his chest and on the pit of his stomach, like a bad feeling, and he didn't like it. Turning his head to the other side, he saw Clint lying over his bed. Not knowing exactly why, Pietro called for him,

"Clint?"

No reply.

"Clint?"

No reply again. _Was he really that asleep?_ Maybe he's just tired.

"Hey, Barton."

No reply. Okay, he was mocking him now. He can't be _that_ asleep. Pietro moved his textbook away and climb off of his bed, looking at the archer's figure over the bed, his strong back at him. He slowly walked over his bed and stopped beside it. He reached out and touched Clint's shoulder gently. The other one turned around.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." he mumbled as he opened his eyes to look at Pietro, "Yeah?" his eyes, though, were looking at Pietro's lips.

"Nothing, I was-" _thinking about you while doing my homework and I don't even know why I called for you?_ "Nothing. I just thought I heard a noise outside."

Clint blinked and glanced at the door, "I didn't heard anything."

"Yeah, I noticed."

"What?"

"Nothing. Sorry for waking you up." then he walked back to his bed and grabbed his textbook. Clint

"Put away those books and turn off that light, kid. You need to sleep a little."

"Yeah, also the elder people need to rest well."

"Should I hit you or no?"

 

* * *

 

The next day at the morning, Wanda was over her room, getting ready when a knock came to her door. She opened it and smiled to Carol.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket." she went back to her desk and picked up her red leather jacket, together with her satchel and turned back to the door, "Let's go." she and the blonde girl turned around and walked through the hall as they made their way to their class.

 

* * *

 

Outside on the courtyard, the gang -except Clint and the twins- were sitting down on one of the marble tables, discussing something important.

Steve was the first to talk, "Ok. As we know, the early Halloween party meant that exams were getting closer. We need to start studying from today if we want to be ready. Any ideas?"

"We could get ourselves lock in one of the rooms? Or maybe the library?" said Thor.

"I vote for the library. I'm still sore from the time in Steve's room where I had to sit on the floor for hours." said Bruce.

Tony nodded, "Okay, big guy. If we are gonna do this that means no one can leave the room. Okay? We are gonna need lots of coffee and decent food." he snaps his fingers, "Hamburgers! That's it!"

"And who is gonna buy them?"

Natasha shrugged, "I'll go get them. But I need the money," she extends her hand to the billionaire, who just gave her the money, "Thanks. Now write down what you want," she said tapping a piece of paper on the table. As everyone began writing down, the Sokovian guy approached them.

"Hey, what're you doing?"

"A food list." said Thor as he bites the pen he had on hand, thinking hard while looking at the paper.

Pietro frowned in confusion. Natasha rolled her eyes, "Ignore him. We are making plans for our study night. Wanna join us?"

"Sorry, I already promised Wanda that I was gonna study with her."

Tony smiled, "Okay. That's cute, you helping your sister. Nice. So, as everyone is already here, Barton, you- Where the hell is Barton?" he looked around and after not finding the archer he turned to Pietro, "You," he said pointing at him, "Be a good kid and fetch him, would ya?" and with that he turned his back at Pietro to continue talking with the gang. Pietro frowned but did it either ways.

 

* * *

 

Pietro was entering the library; he knew he would find the sandy brunette there. He liked to read, and sometimes he did his homework over there, together with Natasha and Steve.

He walked and looked around, seeing that the place was almost deserted except for four or five people. A few steps forward to the reading section and he noticed the archer sitting over a big table, reading a book with a Dr. Pepper just beside his hand.

"Hey, Clint." he calls, and Clint doesn't even stir.

_'He doesn't even look up, the scum.'_ For a second Pietro thinks he might have headphones or something like that, but he sees none. He taps his finger against the coffee table behind him, but there's still no reply. He frowns. _'Now he's pissing me off.'_

"Barton!" he yells and finally the other looks up. The other people shush him, returning to their reading.

"Pietro?" the archer asks surprised, "What are you doing here? Something wrong?" he closes the book and crosses his arms.

_He has the nerve,_ Pietro glares at him, "There certainly is."

"What?"

_'Is he... is he staring at my lips?_ _Just like last night.'_ He shakes his head, moving that thought aside. He was angry right now, not horny.

"I called for you... You didn't reply."

Clint twitches in his seat, "I didn't hear you."

_'Yeah, right. I'm pretty sure the lady doing the cleaning outside heard me before you.'_ he wants to say, but he keeps it.

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Yeah, Stark wanted to talk to you about something."

Clint nods, stands up and passes beside Pietro, their shoulders almost touching. He exits the library, leaving the Sokovian boy alone.

 

* * *

 

Wanda was walking towards the vending machine to get a soda; she inserted the money and waited for her drink when Carol approached her.

"Hey,"

"Hey, want one?"

Carol shook her head, "Nah, I'm fine." she stood beside the brunet girl as she grabbed her can and opened it, "So you're finally going to tell me who that guy was or...?"

Wanda looked at her, taking a sip from her can, "A friend."

" _'A friend'_ , aha."Wanda laughed, "What? I'm telling you the truth."

"They way you two were looking at each other seemed more than just 'friends'." she nudges her friend, making Wanda look at her soda and smile. "I knew it!"

"Don't tell Pietro! I don't want him to know."

"Why not?"

The brunet girl sighs and they start walking, "Because he'll act as the big brother and give me a speech about boyfriends and stuff."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

Wanda smiles and links arms with the blonde girl, continuing walking through the hallway.

 

* * *

 

After all their classes came to an end, Steve and Tony were already at the library for their study session. Bruce and Thor were getting the coffee and blankets in case it got cold at night. Nat was supposed to be getting their food. Clint said he was on his way, so that leaved the other two alone. Steve had already begun with the study, writing something down on his notes while Tony was sitting in the couch looking at blank space. At times like these, he normally was at his phone talking to Pepper or Rhodey. But right now he had something in mind.

Steve was at the table, focused on his Physics assignment when a voice brought him out of his thoughts,

"So are we gonna pretend that last night didn't happened?"

He raised his head to look at Tony's way, and found him staring right at him.

Steve shook his head, "You were drunk."

"Come on. That's the excuse you use when you had a one night stand and were too drunk to remember."

"Tony, it's fine."

"We stood in that elevator for 20 minutes without looking at each other. I don't think you can classify that as 'fine'."

Steve lets go of his pen exasperated, "What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth."

Tony and Steve stared at each other, the blonde not knowing how to answer that. He just wanted Tony to drop the issue, but knew that he wasn't going to let go of that so easily. Steve didn't knew what to say. He just knows that after the dark-haired man leaved the showers, he stood under the water for half-hour before leaving to his room. His heart didn't stopped beating hard all the way to his room. But he couldn't tell Tony that. He himself didn't knew what that meant.

Clint entered the library whistling in a good mood but the whistling died in his mouth after noticing the aura in the room. Just like when you interrupt your parents when they are talking about something serious. Tony and Steve turned to look at him,

He pointed at the door, "I, uh, I can come back later. I'm not that much into study-

"It's okay, you can stay." he glanced at Tony, "We're done."

Clint looked between them and knew better than asking if everything was alright. He continued his way to the table Steve was sitting, and putted down his backpack and books. He sat and quickly took out his phone and started typing to Bruce and Thor, _'Guys, hurry up! I don't like being in the middle of something!'_

 

* * *

 

Natasha was walking down the hall, going to pick up her shades from her locker when she sees Pietro sitting in the floor, back against the lockers and a notebook in his lap; his eyes glued to the pages. She looks around and doesn't see Wanda or Clint. She could simply text Clint to get here and keep him company -not that he would mind- while she was away, but there's somethng that makes her walk towards him.

"Hi, there."

The Sokovian guy looks up from his notebook at her, "Hey."

"I was just getting ready to go pick up the food for our group study." she says pointing behind her back, "Want something? I have Stark's money."

"No thanks. I'll pass."

Natasha nods and goes to turn around and leave, but she glances back at the guy on the floor. She steps forward,

"Are you okay?"

Pietro looks up again, clutching at his satchel, "Yeah, why you ask?"

"You seem a little... bummed, that's all."

Pietro gives a dry chuckle, "Yeah, well, that's a way to say it." he shakes his head, "I'm fine, really."

The Russian girl doesn't want to bother more, so she just shrugs unconvinced and nods. "Okay..." she turns and starts leaving when-

_"It's Clint."_

Natasha stops in her tracks at the mention of her best friend's name and turns to look at Pietro, who is now standing up, his satchel hanging from his shoulder.

She crosses her arms, "Okay. What did he did?" and walks towards him.

Pietro looks uncertain for a moment. Like he didn't knew what to say. He licked his lips and looked at his shoes, "Do you know anything that might be bothering him or worrying him enough for him not talking to you?"

"Besides the oncoming exams, no. Why?"

Something clicks in Natasha's head and she starts feeling bad for the Sokovian. _'Way to go, Clint.'_

"He's been ignoring me."

The redhead girl stays still for a moment, blinking several times before she finally opens her mouth, "I-I'm sorry, what?"

"He's been ignoring me."

"He's not-

"Yes, he is! And the worst part is that he's such a jerk he doesn't even tries to hide it!"

"What'd you mean?"

"Lately whenever I enter a room he's in and try to talk to him, he pretends he doesn't hear me." he doesn't notice the way Natasha's eyes twitch when he says that, "And when I actually talk to him..." he makes incomprehensible noises, "Did I do something to upset him? I doubt so! So he should get his head out of his ass and-

Natasha turned to him, "He can't hear you!"

"Why's that?!"

_"BECAUSE HE'S DEAF!"_ she yells.

In that moment the room fell in silence, not even their breaths were heard. The redhead girl put away a strand of hair behind her ear and looked away from the boy. Pietro, on the other side, stood still. Like, for the very first time in a long time he stood still, with no intentions of moving at all. His eyes were wide open, his hands fell sweaty and twitchy.

_Deaf. Clint's deaf. He's not a jerk, I am a jerk. But how-_

As if she could read his thoughts, Natasha started talking, "He had an accident a while ago." she shifts in the chair, "He's part deaf, actually."

"B-but-

"He has hearing aids, also he knows sign language and how to read lips."

"That's why he stared at my lips..." breathed out Pietro.

"What?"

"Nothing." he groans, closing his eyes for a moment.

"Okay... I need to go." she grabs her jacket, "Don't you do anything stupid, kid." and with that she left, leaving Pietro standing alone.

 

* * *

 

Natasha was driving on her car, ready to go and get the gang's food. If they were gonna study, they needed to do it right. Looking over the road, she noticed there were few cars. _'Great. No traffic.'_ Her phone vibrated inside her jeans but she didn't answer it. 'Maybe it's Stark saying he forgot something about his food. Well, too late, sucker.' She glanced at her pocket and then back at the road. After checking on both her mirrors for any sign of person or car, she gave a turn on the corner and entered another street.

She barely had time to react when a red car slammed right into her left side with a loud crash, tires screeching as the car twirled around. She felt the glass form her side window tearing at her skin; she didn't felt the pain, but she felt the car moving. She sucked in an involuntary gasp; she forgot how to breathe. Gripping the steering wheel she tried to keep the car from spinning around, but then another car crashed from behind her car and the other car. Her windshield had broken, and the second's guy too. Natasha's head hit the steering wheel, and she lost consciousness. As it came to an end, people around the street had gathered to look at the accident, some murmuring with worry and others calling for the ambulance. The owner of the red car -the first one- came out and fell on the ground, two men approaching him for assistance. Other two men went to check the other car and the driver; while once men went to check onto Natasha's car. Once he looked at the woman inside, he yelled for help.

The airbag hadn't come out, so Natasha's forehead was now onto the steering wheel, her hands that were gripping so tight the steering wheel were now resting motionless over it. Broken glass all over the seats and the floor. There was blood dripping down her head and onto her jeans. Something flickered inside her pants: her phone. Little Steve knew why she wasn't answering.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course. I come back and do this. Please forgive me!


	8. Simply Irresistible

Over the library, the guys were studying in silence. Steve was reading the same book and was writing some stuff down. Sure enough Medieval History was difficult. Bruce and Thor were over one of the tables with their notebooks open, the dark haired guy helping the blonde to understand the basics of centrifuge force. Tony was over the couch, lying on his back with an arm behind his head to cushion it and his free hand holding a book up. He had even brought a pillow; not that Steve minded the one he had over his back while sitting over the chair. In the same table as Thor and Bruce, Clint had his "Global Politics" book open in one page as he tried to find the meaning of a word in German in the dictionary. Russian? Sure, he could understand it. German? Not so much.

Clint was so concentrated that he didn't heard the voice calling for him until someone poked at him with a pencil.

"Hey, Clint. I think someone's looking for you."

Clint frowns in confusion as he turns his head to the window and sees Pietro, beckoning him to come with him. _'What does he wants?'_ He goes to stand up and leave but remembers why they were all there: to study, no interruptions. He looks at Steve, who is looking up from his book at him. It was like asking for permission to your mom.

"I'll be right back."

With that, Clint puts down his pencil and stands up, going towards the door. He exits the library and stands in front of Pietro. Just as he opens his mouth to ask,

"Wha-

"Come with me."

He doesn't wait for Clint to say yes -like he was going to say no, right?- and grabs his hand, pulling at him. They start walking away from the library, not that Clint minded.

The rest of the gang sees as the archer and the Sokovian get far away from them. With his hand still holding the book, Tony points at the door while looking at Steve,

"If he doesn't make it back in time, we're still gonna study?"

"If he gets mauled by a bear, we're still gonna study, Tony."

 

* * *

 

Wanda was walking down the hall while looking at her phone. Carol had to check some assignments with one of her friends -she had other friends beside Wanda, thank you very much-, and the brunette told her that it was okay; that they would see each other at the cafeteria. That left Wanda wandering in the halls alone -if you exclude the students there. She was walking calmly with her phone on hand, checking something funny Pietro had posted a few hours ago when for some reason she looked up from her phone and her heart stopped. At the other side of the hall, standing beside two guys was Professor Vision. He seemed like he was explaining them something, cue to their confused and then relieved faces while staring at the notes in front of them. He seemed calmed as he explained to them; patient. And just like she had yelled his name or something, he raised his sight and Wanda turned around, her back at him.

_Crap._ He had seen her. He definitely saw her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw as he excused himself from the boys and made his way towards her. _Crap!_

She turned her head back at the front and looked around, trying to think what to do know. How she could escape this situation? Her eyes caught the figure of someone known and she practically jumped towards them, her arm crossing around the person's own arm.

"Hey, you."

Mephisto smiled as he saw who it was, his hand resting over her arm, pulling her closer, "Hey, you. Busy?"

"Not at all."

"Well, there's a pizza waiting for us at the cafeteria, so we better get going." and with that they started making their way to the cafeteria, talking in the process.

Wanda didn't bothered to glance back to see if the older man was still pursuing after her. He had stop in his tracks as soon as her arms made contact with the younger guy.

 

* * *

 

"You want me to what?" asks Clint in disbelief.

"To teach me sign language."

"You, Pietro Maximoff, the guy who can't stand still for like 5 seconds, want me to teach you sign language?"

They were standing on the almost empty hallway, some students scattered around them but nothing too crowded. Clint thought it had been something important and that Pietro would take them to their room and talk. But the silver haired guy had stopped once they arrived at the hallway.

Pietro frowned, "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"Because I am?" he snorts, "Anyways, why do you want to learn sign language?" Pietro opens his mouth but then closes it, like if he shouldn't say what he was gonna say. He looks around, biting his lip. Clint thinks about it for a second. If he had ask him to teach him Russian that would be another topic, but he had ask for sign language specifically. To him. A bell rings in his head and his eyes widen for a moment.

"You know."

He isn't asking; he is answering the question. And the way Pietro's eyes doesn't meet his is all the answers Clint needs. So the guy I have a crush on knows that I'm half deaf and that makes me weak. Great. Clint passes a hand over his face as he sighs. The runner feels like he should've ask this to Natasha or anyone else but Clint. Apparently the archer seemed a little tense about Pietro knowing, but why?

"...So?"

He uncovers his face, looking directly at the other, _"So?"_

"Will you?"

Before he could say something -who is he kidding, he doesn't know what to say- his phone began ringing, so he raised a finger to Pietro to ask him to way a moment. The Sokovian nodded and Clint answered the call,

"Hello?"

_"Did I reach Clint Barton's phone?"_ he heard a woman in the other side speaking.

"Yes, he speaks."

The woman started talking again, saying something about a hospital. Wait _, what? A hospital?_ _"We are calling on behalf of Natasha Romanoff, who was in a car accident and your name was listed as her emergency contact,"_ of course, and her name was his, _"Sir?"_ his phone trembled in his hand He couldn't speak, he couldn't move, he couldn't think. Slowly, as he heard the woman giving him the address, he ended the call.

He started hearing a faint sound, he couldn't describe it but it was annoying.

"Who was that?" he heard Pietro ask.

He clenched his phone, "Nat, she... was in a car accident." he looked at the way Pietro's face morphed into a shocked one, eyebrows disappearing into his white hair.

The sound continued.

What's that sound? It sounded like a hammer knocking against an anvil, each time hitting harder; like the metronome over the music classroom, each time getting higher. Then something was clenched inside his chest. Oh.

_Oh._

It was his heart. His heart was pounding, so hard, so loud he's impressed Pietro hasn't heard it. His head starts spinning around, so he has to takes his eyes off of the boy.

Pietro continues talking, "Everything's going to be alright, you'll see." he frowns when seeing the archer looking around, _"Clint?"_

Clint can't seem to focus the Sokovian's face anymore, and even hears his voice echoing,

_"Are you okay? What is it? What's wrong? Clint?"_

He feels a pair of hands grabbing his arms and he breathes out

"I think I'm having a panic attack."

 

* * *

 

Back at the library, Bruce and Thor were sitting at the table, still studying. Even thought he liked studying, Bruce had to admit he was getting tired. And bored. He couldn't even concentrate without Natasha here. Clint hadn't come back, and then Steve left for the bathroom like 5 minutes ago. He looked at the clock and let go of his pen,

"I'll go for something to drink. You tell Steve?"

Thor smiles sheepishly, "Actually, I was going to text Jane back. She wrote me like an hour ago and I haven't even seen the message."

"Okay. But let's be quick. We don't want Steve to get mad."

Both of them stand up from their chairs and look around, as if they were gonna get caught, and make it to the door. Once outside, they run towards the other extreme of the hall, turning around the corner to the nearest bending machine.

No more than 20 seconds later, Steve enters the library after coming out of the bathroom. He looked around in hope to see someone still studying, but who he was kidding. He didn't saw Bruce, or Thor, or Clint. The only one he saw was Tony as he eyed the couch. He walked towards the couch, getting a little closer to get to see the billionaire more clearly.

Tony was sleeping on the couch, a blanket wrapped around him and his black hair falling over the pillow. There were two books on the floor next to his dangling foot, and one open notebook over his stomach. He was sleeping so calmly that Steve stayed there to admire him. _'He seems in peace'_ , he smiled at that thought. _'He always looked so peaceful when sleeping.'_

Out of the nowhere, Tony slowly blinks a few times as he wakes up, a smile on his face as he notices Steve. In that second, he scares and yells, _"Daaahhhh!"_

_"Aaahhhhhhh!"_ the blonde also yells, scared for him screaming; as they both scream Tony falls from the couch wrapped in the blanket and Steve runs out of the library.

 

* * *

 

A door is swinging open, the two persons entering the empty room a little bit too hurried. Clint continues to struggle for air, his head spinning around too much fast he thinks he's going to throw up. Too great nobody is near to see that. Pietro is walking behind him, his hand barely touching his shoulders before the blonde grabs onto the nearest table for support,

_"Okay. Come on. Come on."_ he hears Pietro's voice.

Clint continues gasping, becoming more agitated each second; when his body decided it's too tired, he falls over the floor, turning so his back is touching the desk, the Sokovian boy kneeled in front of him with a worried expression, and the only thing the archer can do is continue gasping.

He heard Pietro's voice in between gasps, "Just try and think about something else, anything else." he sounded agitated too. Poor guy.

"Like what?" he choked out. God, it hurt.

"Uh, happy things. Good things. Uh, family, friends," he hears the blonde suck in air, his eyes widening while looking back at him, "Eh, I mean... not friends."

_"Oh, God."_

The runner closes his eyes, letting out a rather sexy groan, "Okay, uh, just... Try and slow your breathing." he barely sees the Sokovian's hands moving back and forward, again and again as he breathes together with the sandy blonde.

The archer has his hands touching the floor, trying to concentrate in them but failing. He just sees them blurry, "I can't. I can't." he chokes out; it hurt so much. He feels like his chest is going to burst into flames. His breathing changed; he's hyperventilating now.

He feels a pair of hands grabbing his face, desperate movements into making him look at the Sokovian guy in front of him. Their faces are too close that all he can see is blue. Those beautiful blue eyes looking right at him with such a pained expression; they shouldn't look like that. They had to be full of live, full of good emotions, not this. Pietro had his eyebrows furrowed, his breath touching the blonde's face, " _Shh, shh_. _Clint, look at me."_ he's pleading, " _Shh_ , _look at me. Shh, Clint_."

And then Pietro is leaning forward, joining their mouths together in a rather passionate kiss. The only thing Clint can do is open his eyes, stare into the runner's closed eyes as he's still cupping Clint's face. The archer taken back for a moment, starts giving into the kiss, closing his eyes as those soft lips continue to touch his. Clint feels the desperate fingers of Pietro clutching at his face, falling slowly from his cheeks and to his jaw. Their noses are touching each other. He noticed then: His heart. It was still beating fast but not because of the panic attack, but because of something else. His chest didn't hurt anymore; his breathing evenly.

Pietro separates their lips in an almost torturing, slow way that when Clint opens his own eyes to look at him, he finds Pietro with his eyes still closed, fingers withdrawing until his hands are together beneath his chin, and mouth slight open with his lips pouting. The Sokovian opens his eyes slowly, almost as if he couldn't make them open to look at the person mere inches away from his face with a soft frown forming over his face.

Clint let out a sigh he didn't knew he was holding in, "How'd you do that?"

The white haired guy licks his lips, taking a moment to talk, "I, uh... I read once that... Holding your breath could stop a panic attack." Clint feels himself nodding at him, "So, when I kissed you..." he bites his lips, something that doesn't go unnoticed by the archer, "You held your breath."

"I did?"

Pietro nods softly, eyes still glued at him, "Yeah, you did."

The archers takes a moment to appreciate the way Pietro's eyes sparkled as he stare at him, his face still showing a little worry but now mingled with relief. He felt better, he probably looked better now. All thanks to this punk in front of him. He gives him a small smile, "Thanks. Really smart, kid." the way the Sokovian boy let out a soft chuckle was one of the things Clint will always treasure.

Walking outside the building, he and Pietro were walking in search for the rest of the group; they were gonna go and check on Nat. He had told Steve and he had spread the word; they had told him to wait over the parking lot. Once they arrived, there was no sign of Tony or his car. Did he just- leaved? Without him? Oh, that's it. Rich or no rich, he's going to point an arrow at him!

No, he wouldn't have leaved. Steve was with them, and he was the voice of reason. He wouldn't let Stark do that. The only person he saw was the cleaning man, sweeping the parking lot.

Pietro raised his hand, "Hey, Mister Lee!"

The old man waved at him and continued doing his job. Damn, there was no way he would let them skip school. He would probably report this to the principal. Nudging at the Sokovian boy, they headed for a new direction. Maybe he could text them and ask them to meet him on the other side of the building. Yeah, he had to be quick and-

_"Pluto, Lord of the Underworld!!"_

He turns around and sees Tony, Steve, Bruce, -and probably Pepper in the back seat- inside Tony's car. The blonde yells, "We're still going to the hospital to check on Nat, aren't we?"

"You even have to ask?!" he and Pietro ran toward them.

 

* * *

 

There was a steady beep from the machines, reassuring everyone that she was still alive. Natasha's left arm lay bandaged, her left leg was lifted by two soft pillows and she had a neck brace. She had a myriad of tiny cuts over her arms and chest; her upper lip a bit swollen. A butterfly stitch was over her temple, where she had hit onto the steering wheel. There was some worry about the head injury, but when she was scanned, it revealed no damage to her brain or skull. The doctors had told them she had broken two ribs but there was no tearing form the lungs. They told them she had a small metal fragment over her arm, but they decided to keep it there for now as it could be more harmful to take it out now.

Besides from all that, the doctor told them she was fine.

A petite nurse approached them, "I'm sorry, but you all can't stay in here. One by one, if you please."

Steve nods at her, "Okay. Thanks." when the nurse leaves, they all stare at each other.

Tony is the first one to talk, "So, who goes first?"

"I think Clint should go first. I mean, he was her emergency contact." said Bruce, scratching the back of his head. They all stare at the blonde archer, who seemed to agree and waited for them to exit the room.

Once alone, he approached the bed and stood beside it, looking at the figure of his best friend.

He slowly puts his hand over hers, and her eyes slightly open to look at him; he can swear he saw a small sign of relief over her eyes.

He moves his hand so its holding her hand instead, "How you feeling?"

"Never better." it sounds almost like a whisper.

He smiles and lets out a sigh, looking at her leg. He looks back at her face, "Look at the bright side, you'll never walk through a metal detector again without setting it off."

She closes her eyes, "Oh, great. Hand searches? _My favorite_." they both chuckle at that, the redhead coughing a little because of the brace, "Who else is here?"

"Everyone. They are outside; a nurse didn't let us be here."

"What a nuisance."

"I know."

"I meant you guys," he wasn't offended, he knew this was Nat talking; he was happy, "I'm okay. You didn't have to come. I'm tough stuff."

"Yes you are." A small frown formed in her face, and Clint noticed, "What's wrong?"

She started speaking in a soft voice, "When I was in the ambulance, I could hear the song 'Heroes' playing in my head. I kept flashing in and out of consciousness, everything was really bright and I remember thinking, _'Wait, is David Bowie really God?'_ "

Clint snorts, shaking his head while caressing her face.

"Why don't you rest, silly girl. I'll tell them you needed to sleep and they can see you later." leaning over to kiss her forehead, he whispered "I think you'll need another car." happy to see the Russian woman smile at that comment.

 

* * *

 

After everyone had gone inside the room to check on the Russian woman, they had to go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. before someone -specifically Coulson- noticed their absence. Steve said he would talk to Principal Fury about Nat's accident as she wouldn't be able to assist the next classes. But as they were going, they didn't want to leave Natasha alone at the hospital, even if the redhead had told them it was fine- It was not. But they respected her wishes.

Pietro was over his room in his pajamas, lying on his back on his bed with his cellphone over his ear, talking with his sister in the other line. Clint was still out, probably with his friends.

_"So how is she gonna be?"_ asked the brunet girl.

"Fine, a little bruised but fine. They think in a few days she might leave the hospital."

_"That's good."_ a moment of silence, _"So... what about you?"_

"What about me?"

_"I know you didn't call me just to tell me about that. There's something else in your voice..."_

Pietro smiled at the ceiling.  Was he that obvious? "Well... Remember I told you Clint had a panic attack after the call?" he sat up, resting his back against the wall and bringing his legs to his chest with a smile.

_"Yes."_

"And I told you I managed to calm him down?"

_"Yes?"_

He felt his face heat, "Well... I kind of... kissed him... on the mouth-

_"WHA- OH MY GOD!! PIETRO!"_ he had to put the phone away as his sister's yells were too high pitch. _"You naughty boy,"_

He rolled his eyes, "It's not that way. It was with the best I could come up with."

_"Aha,"_

"Really! He couldn't breathe!"

_"Imagine breathing after the kiss."_

"Wanda!" he chuckles, "It was for medical resources."

_"Oh yeah, like when I bought that bikini dad didn't wanted me to use since it was too revealing. That was for medical resources too."_ he could practically hear her smile. The sound of a door opening and a female voice saying 'hey, gurl' was heard. _"Oh, I gotta go. Carol just came in and we're gonna watch a movie."_

"Thanks for inviting." he added with sarcasm.

_"It's a chick flick. Oh, wait. I really should have invited you."_ he heard her and Carol laugh.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." stretching his legs over the bed with his back still leaning against the wall he said "Well, I leave you two enjoy your movie. Goodnight."

_"Goodnight, Pietro. Love you,"_ and with that she hang up. He smiles and hangs up just in time for Clint to enter the room, stopping in his tracks as he sees him with the phone on hand.

"Sorry, were you making a call- I can leave-

"No, no. It's fine. I'm done." he puts the phone over the bed.

"Oh, okay." Clint enters the room completely, closing the door behind him. He had books and notebooks on both his hands, Pietro noticed as he went further into the room, walking towards his desk.

"So you escaped or do they know you left?" Pietro asked nodding at the books.

"Naah, we decided to call it off for today."

"That's good." he watches as Clint put the books down and stood there, staring at them for long seconds. The Sokovian frowned, "Are you okay?"

A little startled, the archer turned to him, "Mmh? Yeah, it's just... never mind." he walked towards his drawers, taking out some sweats and a black shirt. He also got his towel, "I'll go hit the showers."

"Okay."

Clint seemed like he wanted to say something, but he just stood there for a second before turning around and leaving the room. Pietro sat there, looking at the door after the archer left. He brings a hand to touch his lips and lets out a sigh, turning slightly so he can turn off the light, the room pitch black. Tomorrow would be a brand new day.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Tony had offered to stay for the first guard at the hospital. Steve knew it had been a way to escape from the study session, but didn't say anything. The dark-haired man wouldn't be able to escape tomorrow. They all accepted his offer and left the hospital.

With a starry night, Tony was currently sleeping over the couch, one foot touching the floor while the other was up over the soft couch. He had a blanket draped on him, and was peacefully sleeping. The flush of the toilet was heard and moments later the bathroom door opened. Natasha came out of the bathroom in a slowly pace. She strolled towards her bed when she looked at the sleeping man. She stopped and approached the couch. Stark may be a pain in the ass most of the time, but when he was sleeping he looked really calm and that gave you peace. She stood there, watching him sleep with no worries. Slowly, he cracks his eyes open and looks up at Natasha staring down at him, startling him and making him scream,

_"Daahh!"_

_"Aahh!"_ she screams too.

He stops yelling and puts a hand over his chest, trying to calm himself. Natasha does the same.

Tony turns to look at her, "Why must everybody watch me sleep?! There'll be no more watching me sleep, no more watching!"

"I wa-

_"Uuuh!"_ he shushes her and she drew her mouth into a tight line. Okay... maybe Stark sleeping wasn't that peaceful as before.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Too much drama at the beginning? Or no? Did you liked the panic attack part? Sorry Nat had to get hurt, but she will be alright, just a little bruised. I'll try to keep updating without taking too long!


	9. It's No Fun to Be Sick!

It had been almost a week since Natasha's accident -early October- and the redhead woman was still at the hospital. Just a couple of days more and she would be discharged. At night over the hospital, over Nat's room, she and the archer were over her bed playing canasta. They were sitting Indian style facing each other, cards over the covers.

"So... how were classes today? Anything new?" she asked while looking at her cards.

"Well, that big essay we had to deliver due a week? It got cancelled, thank God," Natasha nodded along the lines of _'amen'_ as he continued, "Miss Evans made us read another boring 15th century Literature book. Oh, and the other day that it suddenly started raining, Stark didn't had an umbrella so he got all wet 'till he reached the dorm." he said while grinning.

The corner of Natasha's lips went up, "Sucker."

"Yeah. And pretty much everything is still the same, so don't worry. Once you get back you'll be able to update in everything." he smiled without looking at her, "So don't push yourself."

"...Okay."

Noticing her tone, Clint raised an eyebrow at the redhead. She wasn't looking at him; instead her eyes were glued to her cards as if they were wonderful. He looked around the room, trying to detect something out of order. That's when his eyes caught the sight of a brown book underneath her pillow.

"Hey, what's- what's that..." as she shifted in her bed, he managed to peek at the title: 15th century literature. He puts his cards down on bed, sending her a look. " _Natasha._ Coulson said it was okay for you not to do your homework. Hell, even Fury said so."

She huffs, "I know. It's just... I don't like feeling useless. If I'm not assisting classes, at least I should be doing something."

"Yes, it's called rest to get better."

His phone started ringing from over the couch, so he got up from bed to pick it up,

He glanced at the redhead, "Don't look at my cards." he picked it up and answered, "Hello? Yeah, still here." he smiled at Nat, who smiled back, "Aha, yeah... What?" he frowns, "What essay?" he closes his eyes and scrunches his nose, " _Shit!_ I forgot! You sure it's due tomorrow?" he groans, " _Fuck!_ Okay, okay. No, thanks." he nods, "Okay, bye." he hangs up, putting his phone back on the couch. He walks towards the bed, standing at Nat's legs, "So apparently I forgot an essay due tomorrow."

"So apparently you are screwed."

"Apparently, yes."

Natasha chuckles, shaking her head in disbelief, "Clint, it's okay. Go, finish your essay."

"No,"

"You should be at S.H.I.E.L.D, not keeping me company."

"And you should be resting, not doing homework. Please, Nat."

She sighs, nodding, "You're right. Go," she moves -leaning forward- to hug him, "be free, my love."

When they separate, Clint frowns at her, "Hey. I'm not going anywhere." before she could protest, he points at the couch over the corner, "That couch right there is gonna be my best friend until you get better."

Natasha smiles, "You dork."

"Yeah, maybe. But I'm your dork. Come one, I'm about to win." he says climbing back on the bed.

 

* * *

 

The next day over the cafeteria, Bruce was walking with a book on hand, ready to go t the cafeteria for something to eat and a place to sit while reading. As he went to the cafeteria he saw Tony waltzing his way towards the same place; he seemed happy, a smile on his face as he hummed a song. Just as Bruce approaches him, he starts snapping his fingers while singing,

_"She's got jungle fever, I've got jungle fever, We've got jungle fever, we're in love!"_

"Someone's on a good mood." says Bruce behind him, making his friend turn to him.

"Oh, yeah. Dude you have no idea. Me and Pepper are gonna go to a restaurant and have a romantic dinner. I just planned it. Well, like two days ago, but you get the point."

"Nice."

As they made their way to an available table, Tony continued talking,

"I know. She will use some fancy dress and I'll use one of my tuxedos or something," he stops talking and sneezes hard.

"Bless you."

"Thanks. Anyway, as I was saying, it will be incredible. And she'll be so happy about it that it might be alright if I can't go with her to her grandmother's house on December."

"There it is." Bruce knew it; there had to be an ulterior reason for him to do something like that out of nowhere. Not that he didn't loved Pepper, but he didn't do romantic things for no reason. The only person he did something like that was Steve... Huh.

Just as he thinks that, Pepper appears in the cafeteria, apparently looking out for someone. As she looks around, she notices them and smiles, making her way towards them -specifically Tony.

"Oh, there you are." she said to Tony.

"Here I am."

Bruce nods at him, "There he is."

Pepper chuckles and turns to her boyfriend, "So I hope you have everything settled for tonight, yeah?"

"Yes, yes. I'm not a complete moron." Bruce opens his mouth, but Tony holds up a finger to shush him, "I am not." Bruce shrugs. "Do you have your best clothes and nice heels?"

"Always," she looks at her watch, "Oh, shoot! I have to go back to the Chemistry lab." she leans and gives Tony a peck on the mouth, "See you at 8:00 on the fountain?"

"I'll be there."

"Great! Bye, Bruce."

The brunet nods at her, waving as she walks away. He turns to Tony, who is also waving until she disappears.

"I'm so gonna get laid." he says with a grin before he sneezes again. Bruce gives him a tissue, which the billionaire thanks him for.

 

* * *

 

Over the hallway, Wanda was walking while typing on her phone. She was typing to Carol, who was at her Global Politics class with Wanda's dad. Her phone buzzes and she checks it,

**_'This class is boring...' -Carol._ **

**_'Don't let him caught you, or else he'll know his daughter is the one who is distracting you and I'll be in trouble.'_ **

**_'Your worry about me moves me~' -Carol._ **

Wanda laughed. God, she loved Carol. She was like a sister. I mean, don't get her wrong. She loves Pietro, but he's a guy. He doesn't understand girls stuff.

She's shaken off of her thought by another message from another number. _'Mephisto.'_

She opened it,

**_'Hey. Whatcha doing?' -Mephisto._ **

She smiles and types, **_'Nothing. Talkin' to Carol. U?'_**

**_'Thinking about you ;)' -Mephisto._ **

Wanda rolled her eyes and laughed. Smooth.

**_'Liar.'_ **

As she finished typing that, she collided with someone, tripping and making her and her phone to fall to the floor. The other person's notes fell too, but they stood on their feet.

"Sorry, I didn't looked where I was--" she looked up and her words died in her lips. In front of her was professor Vision looking right at her, "walking."

"Sorry," he offers his hand to help her but she doesn't take it. She stands up by herself. Prof. Vision kneels and picks up his notes, together with her phone. As he stands straight, he looks at the screen, "Who's Mephisto?"

She snatches the phone from his hand, "No one," she bites her lip, "sir."

They stared at each other without blinking, without moving at all. Wanda felt her heart beating faster and faster each passing second. She wanted to scream; she wanted to run. But her body wouldn't let her move. She started feeling dizzy, but she didn't knew why. She didn't hit her head when she fell, so why?

Taking a step back and putting a hand over her mouth she muttered "I'm not feeling good."

The man standing in front of her furrowed his brows in worry and stretched a hand to touch her, trying to assure if she was alright but before he could touch her, she took a step aside and ran pass him. She ran until she reached the corner, disappearing from the man's sight.

 

* * *

 

Entering the library, Bruce walked to the main desk where an older lady was sitting behind. He needed to return some books he had picked up a few days ago. As the lady smiled at him and took the book, he stood there, waiting while looking around. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw what appears to be Tony sitting over one of the tables with his head resting on the table. _'He must be sleeping.'_ he thought.

Bruce thanked the lady and went towards his best friend, approaching his side at the table.

"Hey, sorry if I couldn't meet you after lunch, but I had to finish this book. It wasn't that long, but I wanted to make sure-" he stopped once he looked at his friend; the dark-haired man didn't move or spoke. Bruce frowned, "Tony?" he brought a hand to touch his forehead and felt him warm. Tony shuddered and opened his eyes slowly. "Dude, you have fever. Why haven't you gone to the infirmary?"

"Mm, what?" asked Tony as he woke up, blinking several times with a frown over his face, "Nah, I'm fine." He stood up, a little wobbled and nearly fell, but still went to the bookshelves, Bruce following him.

"Sure? You seem a little..." he tried to make his friend sit back on the chair, "sick."

"Yeah, yeah." he sits back on the chair, eyes closing, "I'm fine... just sleepy. I have to get everything ready... ready for my date with Pepper." his words were even slurred.

Bruce frowns again and puts a hand over his forehead and yep, he was definitely warm and sweaty.

"Maybe I should take you to the infirmary."

As soon as the word 'infirmary' leaves his lips, Tony stands up real quick and takes a step away from Bruce. "Whoa! I'm all better! It's a miracle!" he starts snapping his fingers as he does a little dance while singing, " _I got no more fever, I got no more fever-_ " he cuts off and stops, putting a hand over his eyes, "hey, Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Catch me." and he falls to the ground gracelessly and unconscious.

 

* * *

 

"He passed out?" asked incredulous Clint while on the phone with Bruce. He was walking towards his next class when the dark brunet called him, telling him that he was going to be a little late because apparently Tony had a fever and he had to take him to his room.

_"Yeah, but since he doesn't want to go to the infirmary and unfortunately we can't force him, we'll have to take turns in taking care of him."_

He stops in his tracks, "Whoa, what?! Nobody said anything about taking care of him. Why must we do that?"

_"Because we are his friends?"_

"..."

_"Because it's the right thing to do?"_

"..."

_"...Pepper is in possession of his credit card."_

"So does Tony wants some soup or...?"

_"You are a horrible person."_

He chuckles and as he's turning the corner, he sees Pietro walking a few feet away from him, reading some notes. He grins, "Hey, call you later, okay?" without waiting for any type of answer he hangs up and runs towards the younger man. "Yo, Maximoff!"

Pietro turns around and smiles - _God, his smile!_ \- at him, stopping in his tracks. Clint manages to catch up with him and they walk together.

"Hey, what's up?"

Clint shrugs, "Nothing big. Stark is sick, so he'll be in quarantine at his room. Sucker." he nods at the notes on Pietro's hands, "What are those?"

"Oh, these..." he looks at the papers on his hand, that now that Clint has a better look at them he can clearly see the formulas written on them. "Nothing, I'm just... reading them again because I didn't really get it the first time. But it's fine..."

Clint grabs the notes and reads them, "What is this, Differential Calculus? I know this stuff. Believe it or not, I do." he looks at the silver haired guy, "If you were having trouble with this, you could've come to me. Or Nat. No, wait. Not Nat."

"By the way, how is she?"

"She's fine, and don't change the subject." Pietro bites his lip. "Seriously, you could've come and-

"I didn't wanted to bother you! You were busy studying and I thought-

"Hey. Hold on." he stops and puts a hand over the younger man's arm to stop him too. "At any moment did I said I was too busy to help anyone? No. Did I said not to bother me? No. So, why do you took the task to say I did?"

Pietro looked at the ground, kind of embarrassed. The truth was that he didn't wanted to be a bother to Clint, nor he wanted him to distract from his own things. Now he's mad at him.

"I'm not mad at you."

The runner looks up at him and finds Clint with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Listen. If you still want it, I'll help you with Differential Calculus, 'k? And don't feel bad. At first it can be a bitch, but once you get the grip of it it's easy."

Pietro smiles and he doesn't notice how Clint's arms get tighter at that. "Okay. Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry." he nods at the hallway they were standing. "Come, I have a free period right now. I'll help you with the basics so you can at least know what the teacher is talking at class." he gets shoved playfully, and he shoves the runner back. "That's the spirit. Let's go."

 

* * *

 

Over her room at the hospital, Natasha was sitting on her bed, trying to change clothes -she managed to put on some jeans, give her credit- and was covering her chest with the sheets. She heard a knock and without turning around she yelled,

"Come in!" she heard the door open, "Ugh, thank God you came, I swear I thought I would stay in the same damn clothes if you-" she turns around and sees Thor entering the room, closing the door behind him, "Oh, I thought Steve was going to come this time."

"Oh, no. Steve couldn't come. Busy. He asked me to come in his place."

"Okay." he walked towards her until he was standing in front. "Well, I'm gonna need your help. My arm still hurts."

Thor smiled like a puppy, "Anything." God bless his heart.

"Okay, now, you got to help me put these on." she said while holding out her black shirt, still covering herself with the covers.

He grabs the shirt. "All right."

"But don't look." she gives him a look.

" _Don't look_?"

At his confused face, Natasha rolled her eyes, "I don't want you to see me naked."

"Ooh! All right." he nods, closing his eyes, "Is that why you wanted it to be Steve?"

"Yes. I don't mind being half naked in front of Steve, I know he won't look. Plus, he gets more shy than I do." she says with a smirk although the blonde can't see her. Making sure the other really has his eyes close, she let the sheets fall to the bed, leaving her topless. Getting her head through the collar was the easy part, "Now you gotta help me get my arm into the sleeve."

"Ok."

Thor -still with his eyes closed- moves his arm to grab her, his hand touching as he makes his way down when suddenly he cups something... _different_. He stops for a moment.

Natasha raises her eyebrows, looking at the side as Thor continues with his eyes closed and his hand there, unmoving. The redhead tilts her head, trying not to be mad,

"Is that my arm?"

Thor frowns, "It doesn't feel like an arm."

She bites her lips as she smiles, "Then, maybe you should let it go."

Understanding her tone, he lets go and puts his hands up, "All righty."

Natasha stared as Thor took a few steps away from the bed with his eyes still close, his hands still held up. _'Steve better be doing something urgent.'_

 

* * *

 

Sore throat, headache, lethargy and fever. That's what Tony felt when he opened his eyes again. Or at least he tried. His eyelids felt heavy and when he managed to get them open, he could only see blurry. But even in that state he knew he was at his room. He had a blanket wrapped around his body and a now pillow instead of the hard, cold table from the library. Tony saw a figure moving around the room and approaching him, hovering over him. He closed his eyes again and felt a soft hand touching his forehead. Opening his eyes again, he saw blonde hair, white porcelain skin and blue eyes.

"Oh, I knew it. I died and some gorgeous angel came to take me to Heaven."

Steve smiled, "You're not so lucky." he picked up a plastic medicine cup with a red liquid from the nightstand and gave it to Tony, "Here, drink this."

Tony manages to sit up and takes the cup, bringing it to his mouth. Once the medicine goes down his throat, his eyes widen and he spits some of it in disgust.

" _Ugh!_ No, I was wrong. I died and went to Hell." he wipes his mouth and lies down again, coughing as he did so.

"If Nat was here, she would knew how to answer." he puts his hand again on his forehead, "You're still hot."

"And you're still a doll."

"I meant your temperature."

"So did I."

Steve rolls his eyes and looks around the room for something he can use as a wet cloth. His eyes fall over the desk where a small white towel is, so he goes to pick it up. As he opens the bottle of cold water he brought and pours it over the cloth, he speaks,

"Why didn't you told us you were feeling sick?"

"Because... I didn't."

He eyes the bed, "You didn't knew you felt sick?"

"Yep,"

"You know I don't believe you."

"Yep,"

"Are you just answering 'yep' to everything I'm telling you or is that your actual answer?"

"Yep,"

"Yep, should've guessed." he approaches the bed and, moving away the dark bangs, puts the damp cloth over Tony's forehead. "There you go."

"...Thanks." he said with a peaceful smile and closing his eyes. The cool must feel really nice with that fever.

Steve smiles too and stands up again, walking towards the door. He decides it's for the best to leave Tony rest for a while. He's standing in front of the door, ready to leave when a voice stops him.

"Hey..." he turns to Tony, who is looking at him, "Are you leaving your patient alone? What kind of doctor are you?"

"I'm not a doctor."

"What kind of nurse are you?"

"I'm not a nurse either."

"Hot nurse?"

"I'm leaving, Tony." he said turning around and with a hand on the knob.

In that moment, Tony started coughing. Steve turned around and saw him trying to sit up, the wet cloth over his lap as he continued to cough. Steve bites his lip and went back to the bed, putting a hand over Tony's back as the other coughed. Once he calmed down, he helped the dark-haired man lie down again.

Tony grins at him, "You were always a sucker for sick, helpless people, Rogers."

10 minutes later and both men were lying on their backs over the bed; Tony still in the same position -vertical, like he sleeps- and Steve was lying horizontal on the bed, his feet touching the floor. The blonde is staring at the ceiling, while the dark-haired man is resting, tho he's awake. Everything was quiet, but knowing Tony it wouldn't stay that way for too long.

"What is it called when Batman leaves church early?"

Steve, being the kind person he is, indulges him, "What?"

"Christian Bale." Tony grinned from ear to ear.

The blonde rolls his eyes at the bad pun, but it doesn't stop there.

"What kind of concert only costs 45 cents?"

Neitherless Steve smiles, "Shut up."

"50 cent featuring Nickelback."

Letting out a snort and covering his face with both hands, Steve laughed hard, " _Oh my god_. Tony, _stop_."

"Why did the can crusher quit his job? Because it was soda pressing."

"Seriously _stop_ or I'll leave and you'll have to manage taking care of yourself." he said trying to hide his smile from the dark haired man.

"No! No, don't leave me..." Steve stares at him, neither of them moving. Some might find it cute that the other was asking for him not to leave him, especially if he felt ill. But Steve didn't come all the way here without knowing Tony Stark. And boy did he knew him; he was about to turn this serious moment into some kind of joke.

Tony grinned and started singing, "Don't leave me this way... Oh baby, my heart is full of love and desire for you!"

The blonde rolls his eyes and goes to stand up from bed and leave, but a pair of strong arms go around his waist, stopping him. "No!" he makes the blond lie beside him on bed, "Sorry, I'll behave!"

_'What a kid.'_ Steve thinks. Seconds later and the arms around him haven't move; he still has his back against Tony's warm chest and he doesn't know what to do.

He manages to find his voice, "O-okay. You can let go now."

"No. Comfy." he cuddles closer to Steve, his mouth near to the blonde's neck; so close he feels the hot breaths every time Tony exhales.

Steve stayed there without being able to move -not that if he didn't put a little more of strength he couldn't get out-, and tried to relax. The billionaire seemed to do so right, so why he couldn't? He closed his eyes and tried to at least sleep.

 

* * *

 

Carol stood by the bathroom door, listening to the sounds of her best friend vomiting into the toilet. She wanted to be in there with her, rubbing her back or soothing her, but instead she stood outside. Privacy. But she was worried. Wanda had been pale as she ran to the nearest bathroom and closed the door, leaving her out. After a couple of minutes, she heard the toilet flush and the faucet running. A moment later, she heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking before the brunet stepped out, her face puffy and exhausted.

"Feeling better?" she asked, placing a hand over Wanda's back.

"Yeah," she glances at the bathroom, "I don't know what's wrong with me this week."

"Well, there's kind of a stomach flu going over the school. I hope you didn't caught it."

"Ugh, I hope so too."

"But don't worry. If you caught something, I'll take care of you."

Wanda smiles, hugging her friend, "Why can't you be my sister?"

"Oh, I am." said the blonde into the hug. They separate and she grab's Wanda's hand, "Why don't we get you something nice and warm for that belly of yours?"

"Yes, please."

 

* * *

 

Tony's body felt like it was made of bricks or something heavier. Really. The lethargy in his limbs was awful; he wanted to move but even his eyelids felt heavy. Oh, well. Who wants to be awake when they're sick anyways. He moved to his left side and huh- wasn't there too much empty space on the bed? He begins to palpate the bed-

_'Wait a second.'_

He manages to open an eye and look around his room. He was alone, but where had Steve gone? Well, he has better things to do. He closes his eye again and relaxes, but can't help to think there's something he's forgetting.

_'Yeah, I may be sick, but I had something else to do. I'm sure of it. Paper assignment? No. Go visit Nat? Nope, it's Thor's turn. Ugh, maybe Pepper knows-_

His eyes open wide and he sits up quick, "My date with Pepper! I have to-

He cuts off himself, glancing at the door. Steve could enter at any moment or even could be outside and enter if he heard any noise.

"get to my phone before Steve comes back." he finishes in a whisper.

Getting up from his bed as slowly as he can -he was still tired- he tip-toed his way towards his desk where his phone was. Steve hadn't been so smart at leaving his phone there. Slowly approaching his desk while looking around he picks up his phone and begins typing. As he types his message for Pepper, the door opens,

"Hey, I brought you something to- No, Tony! What are you-

Tony turns around to find Steve entering the room holding a tray with soup and a glass of water. At the same time Steve puts the tray over Bruce's desk and goes to run towards the billionaire, Tony looks around to where to put his phone away from Steve's reach, so he puts it down his pants.

Tony puts his hands on his hips proudly, "You're gonna have to get your hands down my pants if you want it."

"I wouldn't put my hands inside your pants even if my life depended on it."

"Ow, don't hurt my feelings, Stevie." he coughs, "Really, I need to-" he coughs again, "I need to text-

Steve helps him get back into the bed, "Whoever you need to text will survive a day without you. Now," he lies him down, hovering over him as he smoothes the pillow, their bodies close. "you need to rest and let the medicine make its work, ok?" still close to Tony, the dark-haired man's lower half starts vibrating. Steve stays still and lifts up an eyebrow at him.

"That's all me, love." says Tony with a grin.

The blonde rolls his eyes but the corner of his mouth goes up; he stirs up and walks towards Bruce's desk where he left the tray. Tony relaxes on bed, closing his eyes with a smile as the blonde brings him some food. This was nice: not classes, no homework, getting to spend the whole day over his bed while being take care by Steve... He didn't even remembered why he had his phone down his pants. Well, if he forgot maybe it wasn't something important.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So? What'd you think? Was it good? Was it afwul? In between?


End file.
